Vanilla Twilight
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: In which Chase and Zoey can't stop missing each other over the summer break, and send e-mails. ChaseZoey.
1. one

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

-_Vanilla Tonight_, Owl City

.

.

.

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: PCAChase**

**Time: 03:27 am EDT**

**Date: July 14, 2008**

**Yeah, I'm aware, Zoey. **

**It's nearly three thirty in the morning. And my mom would honestly kill me for being up this late but sleep won't come and I think I'm becoming more nocturnal than usual. **

**All those essay-induced all-nighters are to blame, really. **

**And I swear, if I sparkle, I'll kill myself. **

**Nora's so mad about the whole Twilight movie coming out in September that she has this whole rant why the Twilight Franchise will have Bram Stoker rolling around in his grave. Can't say I disagree with her since I'm helping her actually write this insanely long, Anti-Twilight manifesto out. Nora's dislike for that series is THAT serious. Just don't ask her to delve into **_**why**_** she does. **

**Chester's asleep at the foot of my bed and he must be dreaming about something good because he's kicking his paws like a cat does when it sees yarn while lying belly-up.**

**God, you know your sleeping patterns are just terrible when your ****dog**** can sleep soundly and you can't. I kinda want to wake Nora up but last time I did that, she almost kicked in the face. The girl kicks in her sleep. I guess I just want to wake her up because in my twisted logic, I just want her to share my sleeplessness with me. She's my twin sister and we've shared everything our entire lives – **

**The lack of sleep is getting to me and causing me to be incoherent. **

**I hope you can accept having an insomniac for a boyfriend :)**

**Love,**

**Chase **

**PS. It's three thirty in the morning Boston time, and I miss you. A lot.**

* * *

"I have yet to meet this lady love of yours. After all, playing an international game of Tag is _deep_."

Chase turns to his twin sister, sleepy-eyed and slightly amused. "Be nice to her."

"How can I not be nice to a girl who bruises you? And makes you fall for her," she smiles knowingly because she can read him like a book with notes in the margins and colorful post-it notes sticking out of the pages. "Hmm, I have to actually sit down and talk to her."

"Oh, boy," Chase says, with mock anxiety. "That worries me."

Nora's curled up on the patio chair underneath a Boston summer sunset.

"I'm being a good sister. Hey, as long your happy, I don't have to kill anybody and land in jail for a life sentence because they will charge with first-degree murder and I'll just confess to skip the whole trial part. It's not going to be necessary if I were to land in this situation."

He turns his green eyes to her and his eyebrows furrow together.

"Wait, wait," he tries to summarize Nora's weirdness. "Basically, you'd kill someone for me based on the sole fact that my happiness hinges on that one person and I ended up being miserable because of them?"

She shrugs like it's common knowledge. "Yeah – pretty much. You should know I'd kill for you. Literally."

"I missed this, y'know."

"Yeah, well, I missed you," Nora admits, her eyes serious. "I'm glad Zoey's your girl now, but you pull a stunt like this again and I'll really damage you, bro. I mean it," her tone is softer. "People always did say twins were sorta special and has this kind of connection. I just really, really missed you. I can accept that we're across the country most of the year, but it was hard for me to really digest the fact that you were across the freaking Atlantic. You tripped out a lot of people."

"Hey, hey," Chase assures, scooting over. "It worked out in the long run, didn't it? She's my girlfriend, and I'm home with you. Right now," he grins that boyish grin of his. "I'll leave the impulsiveness to you from now on. Scout's honour."

She smiles back and a laugh bursts out of her, while she shoves at his shoulder lightly.

"You'd better, you goof. I love you, Chase."

He lets her, resting her head on his shoulder because he's just comfortable and tired.

"I love you too, Nora."

There's a comfortable, warm silence and then Chester walks in through his doggy door and lies down on the patio deck.

* * *

**To: PCAChase  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**Time: 02:53 pm CDT**

**July 19, 2008**

**Hey Chase :)**

**I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. My laptop charger died out right after I read your e-mail. And then the laptop itself died, so I had to take my grandfather's truck and basically drive into town so they could replace it. It's nice that I actually got to drive around in his truck since he's not around anymore and my grandmother is just lonely. She doesn't like to say so, though. But my grandfather's truck still smells like him, and God, I just really miss him, y'know? It's been six months now. **

**As for my new charger, the warranty sure comes in handy this time. So, I'm going to get the new one tomorrow and pray technology doesn't hate me. I'm using my grandma's much nicer, and much faster laptop to e-mail you. My dad got her got her this for Christmas but she says that the whole technology thing for her isn't productive. **

**Oh, and on top of that, Dustin's with my parents in London while my dad prepares to transfer back to California and get a house that is a tad closer to PCA – you know, like if I were to stand on my deck at the house, I would be able to see the top of the school. Yep, THAT close. But my brother's been in London and it's the first summer we've ever been apart. So, I'm allowed to wig out, alright?**

**No, I'm NOT being neurotic. Seriously, suggest that I am, and I'll pelt you with more than just grapes :P I just miss him, but I'm having an amazing time here. I lived here in Shreveport until I was about ten before we moved to California. **

**Oh, I know about your nocturnal tendencies, Chase. No, don't do it! I'd rather you sparkle than die. I'd be sad and cry because I'd miss you, silly. **

**That's interesting – an Anti-Twilight manifesto? And you and your sister are helping to create this. I think that's way cool. But you know how Lola is about Taylor Launter, even though she's dating Vince Blake (side note: we talked that in Hawaii but by the look on your face you clearly didn't get it. I'll explain in more detail). It's sad. **

**She's all, "Lola Launter-Martinez. That's catchy." **

**Actually, in her head she's Lola Martinez-Launter-Depp-Bloom. I'm not kidding. **

**If there's something Anti-Twilight and she finds out you're the accomplice, Lola won't forgive you. You're in trouble now, mister. Ha. I'm teeelllin'**

**HAHA! That's adorable. Give Chester a belly rub for me. I think all dogs are cute but I have this incredible soft spot for golden retrievers. **

**Tell Nora I said hey. I only talked to her once, I think. But I'd love to meet her one day :) I read that most twins have like polar personalities but if she's related to you, then she's probably awesome. **

**I will most def. accept having an insomniac as my boyfriend as long as it's you.**

**Love, **

**Zoey**

**PS. It's three in the afternoon Shreveport time and I miss you just as much :) I attached a song to this. So, click the link.**

* * *

People say all this stuff about getting butterflies and walking on Cloud Nine.

Maybe it's true and maybe she's sorta in love but she's only seventeen and it's just kind of a new thing for her to process. She cups her small hands around the beige mug, relishing in the gentle early morning feeling of chamomile tea on her tongue.

Everything is just so home-grown here, and Zoey smiles as Tilley the Tabby Cat waltzes in, and rubs against her leg, purring slightly.

"Morning, Tilley," she greets, smiling sleepily. She lightly scratches the feline behind her ear while she catches the figure of her grandmother, padding down the stairs into the kitchen area, past the living room area. "Morning, Grandma."

"Morning, dear," Linda Brooks replies and presses a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead. "Did'ja sleep well?"

"Yeah. I did. Just woke up to use the bathroom and couldn't go to sleep anymore. I hope it's fine that I came down here to make some tea."

The older woman laughs heartily when wisps of blonde hair peppered gray frames her heart-shaped face.

"Now, why would you even ask me? Of course, it's fine. So," Linda says. "What's on your mind?"

What?

There's nothing on her mind, really. Just a mix of things she likes to think about and –

"Ohh," her grandmother with questioning eyebrows and a smile that seems to know. "It's a boy."

She almost sputters out the last tea and blinks.

"Grandma, I – "

"Come on now. Zoey Anne Brooks, don't you lie to me," Linda warns, her Southern accent prominent. "It's the nice Chase boy you told me about, isn't it?" and that she laughs, voice turning wistful. "You fall for your best friend terribly and suddenly you can't stop thinking about 'em."

Zoey glances downward, and then brings her gaze back, her cheeks are tinged pink.

"I guess, that's how I feel," Zoey admits, shrugging and then shifts in her seat. "But I just realized I liked him and we're dating now. I don't want to mess this up, Grandma. I'm kinda scared."

Hawaii's nice. Working as a cabana is fun and maybe, she'll wear a flower or two in her hair –

And oh dear God, that necklace issue – Grandma always knows what to say.

Linda smiles, gently and brushes the dirty blond bangs from her eyes.

"Don't think about that. Just think about the present and live in the moment. Your granddaddy was the sweetest man I ever knew—aside from _my_ daddy, of course. But," Linda sighs and smiles fondly as if remembering forty-three years of togetherness in that one minute. "Your grandfather was the most caring, kindest, genuine man I ever met. I was about your age when I met him. And boy, did he have moves back in the day."

Zoey laughs, amused, "You're kidding!"

"No, baby," Linda shakes her head, resting her elbow on the countertop. "He could dance from here to Baton Rouge to New Orleans if I let him. He gave me three boys – your daddy was my second one. Smack dab in the middle. The first thing Paul said to me when Robbie was born, 'Oh Lord, the boy has my ears!' You have them now, dear. But my point is that Chase seems like a nice boy, and you care about him a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah," she nods because she does care for him and she likes to remember Hawaii. "I do."

"So," her grandmother advises. "You're supposed to get butterflies in your stomach when he crosses your mind. Don't feel weird about it."

Sometimes, she smiles when there's really nothing to smile about.

Other times, she'll find herself listening to The Beatles more because they're his favourite group ever. When she drives, Zoey slightly sings along to _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_. There's probably no symbolism in that, right?

Most of the time, she remembers the feeling of his lips against hers and gets butterflies.

"Thanks, Grandma," Zoey says, sincerely and hugs her. Linda smiles, pressing another kiss in her hair this time. "I'm sorry I don't visit you more."

"You're welcome. And that's okay—doesn't make me love you any less."

Tilley curls up on the couch in a ball of fur and meows.

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: PCAChase**

**Time: 01:04 pm EDT**

**July 24, 2008**

**Shreveport seems like an awesome place and since your town is obviously close to New Orleans, I'm guessing you're a hardcore Saints fan? Yeah, football still makes me cringe (code for: explain how the heck Vince Blake turned out nice because if I try to think about it, my head will spontaneously combust). **

**And Logan and Quinn – dating? What is up with that? Again, please explain that to me. **

**But aside from that side note, you must tell me all about it once September comes around – over a bowl of green grapes and Blix. Lol, the question is: will said fruit be used food for eating purposes or ammo? **

**Ah, and Nora got your "Hey", and replies with – and this is straight from her mouth – "You're hot for a blonde. If I were gay and the type of person who liked to crush hearts beyond repair, I'd do you." The girl's not normal and maybe, I actually shared womb space with an alien masquerading as my twin sister. But yeah, that's Nora-speak for "Thanks for the greeting – right back 'atcha." **

**Hey, at least she was right about the hot blonde part :) **

**You don't have to tell me about technology and stuff breaking down. Our satellite dish went berserk and my parents' lawyer-doctor rivalry is out full force, and Nora and I play oblivious. It's tiring sometimes and frustrating because there's a Red Sox game on tonight and we have to depend on highlights. Lame. So, yeah, technology is wreaking havoc in our house so it blows right now. **

**Um, wow. You're so strong, Zoey. That's how one of the things I love about you. I'm not even saying that as your boyfriend. I'm being a person. God, I'm still getting it—you know, the whole dead grandparent thing. It's been a while but you know, I have my days. Some days, I have my bad moments. Then I have these moments with Nora where we just like to reminiscence and remember her. And I have days where I'm at that place where I can accept it. But you drove your grandfather's truck around after just six months? **

**Wow, you have any of more of that strength to pass around? I know you do, please share :)**

**My grandmother essentially raised me and my sister because my parents were at work so much. I mean, my dad lost his own mom so yeah, it's hard. I'm just sorry I had to be in England when your grandfather died and I couldn't be there. **

**Trust me, though, it gets easier. I promise. **

**Okay, now that the metaphorical grey clouds of our discontent has gone away (sorry, the writer in me had to do that), I'm all about the good stuff now. **

**So, this is actually your first summer apart from Dustin. Well, good for him. **

**If I'm right, he'll be a freshman in the ninth grade this year. Nice. **

**Pfft, what? You wig out about your kid brother in a whole different country from you? That possibility didn't even strike me. You're accepting him growing up and that's what makes you a good sister. **

**Hmm, what else?**

**Our manifesto is going great. I guess, I'm going to have to endure Lola's wrath when she reads me and Nora's manifesto. You know what the title is? It's going to be called, "Why Bram Stoker Will Haunt the Shit Out of Stephenie Meyer". Besides, she STILL owes me pie. And that shirt I got her while I was in England should pacify her. **

**Nora's at work right now at the music store and it's my day off – I work at a coffee shop, go figure. And I smell like Folgers, I think. Maybe that's why I'm all nocturnal, but you know. That's not it. It's just not. The caffeine has nothing to do with it. But yeah, it's my day off today. **

**I'll give that Chester the belly rub for you when he comes back from wherever he is. **

**He has this tendency to leave in the morning and come back when it's around dinnertime. Weird. But he's off exploring. He's a dog, so maybe it's not that weird. **

**Haha. Glad to know that you're accepting of me as an insomniac. **

**Even though my dad has to diagnose me. **

**Still, I miss you. **

**You've been on my mind a lot lately. Well, you always are—but it's stronger today. **

**-Chase**

**PS. **_**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**_** by the Beatles? Jeez, Zoe. You know me so well. Sending you a song back.**

* * *

"What goes on, 'rents?" Nora's voice comes through the answering machine. "The music store is closing early since Jo has a date. And now I'm watching my brother be a good little coffee boy."

Chase laughs in the background. "Don't patronize me."

"You love it. Go back to work, Captain Folgers," she rebuts with that raspy laugh. "Yeah, anyway—Chase and I are gonna get physical at the gym after his shift is over because sweating is good for the soul. We most likely won't be home for dinner, so don't wait up for us. Seriously, don't. Love you and all that jazz."

.

.

.

"You did—_what_?"

"I called the cable company, David. They'll be sending someone in a couple of days."

"That's right, Sharon. Call the cable company and have them charge us for doing _nothing_."

"The kids aren't home," Sharon reminds her husband by climbing onto his lap. "Try not to be mad about the whole dish thing and," she snakes her arm around his neck and gives him a kiss. " – let's take advantage of it."

David breaks the kiss and yes, some sex is nice after that horrible colonoscopy today –

But wait, wait. He turns away when she leans in for another kiss.

"What?" Sharon questions, blue eyes showing confusion along with the rest of her features.

"Stroke my ego a little."

"Why?"

"Because," David replies, matter-of-factly. "You've dented my ego by not letting me fix the satellite dish myself and be the bringer of Red Sox games."

Sharon giggles, stroking her husband's cheek. "Forgive me for protecting my husband from breaking his back in the name of sports. I'm not up for raising two kids by myself, Dave. I love you."

David sighs. "The fact that I'm really turned on and want to take you on the kitchen table is interfering with my being mad at you."

"Good," she smiles, planting little kisses from his jawline to his neck. She lightly nips at his earlobe. "If I stroke more than just your ego, will you forgive me?"

She shrieks and sort of laughs when David carries her upstairs, _two steps_ at a time.

* * *

**To: PCAChase  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**Time: 10:31 am CDT**

**July 27, 2008 **

**Hey Chase, **

**I'm going to answer your e-mail in list form because I have to be out the door. Like now. I'm having Sunday lunch with my cousins, Andrea and Jenna, after church with my grandma. It's been a while and I just miss it. I doubt anyone will remember me but we'll see. **

**I managed to get a hold of Lola and Quinn. Lola was at her family reunion in New York City and Quinn was a tad harder because well, Logan decided to surprise her in Seattle. As for them dating, that's not something I can explain to you over e-mail. Same goes for Vince Blake, but I swear to you, he's a nice guy and super charitable. Only he had the nerve to actually donate blood for the Red Cross. So, yeah…you'll see in September. Vince is cool and treats Lola like a gentleman.**

**Okay. List form time. **

**1) Grapes as food or ammo? Definitely ammo. I play softball so you better watch out, Matthews. ;) We can eat later. **

**2) I laughed at the way Nora greeted me. I laughed. Hard. But yeah, tell her thanks for the laugh. I was feeling particularly out of it that day so that really made my day. **

**3) Aw, I'm touched. And trust me, I'm not that strong, Chase. Driving his truck, though gives me closure. I try. And I know you couldn't be there. It didn't seem like it but as I told you in Hawaii, despite the fact that I was dating James, I thought of you. All the time. **

**4) Oh, you sarcastic boy, you. I totally know what you meant by that. I'm fine with Dustin not being around because he's with our parents. I still say I'm entitled to worry a little though. So there. I win.**

**5) So, the Anti-Twilight Manifesto is going that good, huh? Your writing's awesome so I know I'll be in for a good read. And with Nora's humour, yeah, I'm anticipating it. You'd better call Lola and convince her. Maybe that shirt will help her simmer. Oh, about that pie—you're not getting it. I'm her roomie. I know you're not getting it. But by the way, I love that sparkly Union Jack tote bag you got me. Wearing it right now on my shoulder as I type this. **

**6) Tell Chester what's up for me. And Tilley says hey. She's happy and fed and using her scratching post now while playing with cat-nip. Animals, gotta love 'em.**

**7) Always, haha. But you're working at a coffee store? Wonder why somebody's not sleeping. Hmm? **

**8) I miss you too, dork. Bushy hair and all. I'm still calling you Fuzzyhead, okay? **

**Gotta run while I find the car keys. **

**Grandma just walked in and needs me to help her with her earring. **

**Love, **

**Zoey.**

**PS. **_**Hanging By A Moment**_** by Lifehouse? I'm blasting this on the drive. Not exactly gospel and church-ish but it's from you :) I'll take it.**

* * *

Sunday lunch in a small town like Shreveport is something.

And like small towns, everyone notices everybody else.

There are familiar waves of hello and goodbye, smiles that age gracefully with this home-grown Louisiana nostalgia.

"Well, well – look who walked in from fancy-shmancy California," Zoey remembers this place and god, the food smells good. Arlene's smile is the same and her colourful clothing is slightly brighter than she remembers in her ten-year-old mind. But _Strawn's Eat Shop Too_ is just as she remembers – staying the same always. "Come here and hug me, darlin'"

Zoey laughs, a grin stretching from ear to ear because she's home.

She catches the scent of freshly cooked gumbo in the air.

"Of course, Arlene."

Arlene pulls away, and holding her at arm's-length. "Wow, look how grown you are now! And you drive now," the older woman's laughter is hearty and almost bursts out of her. "Hmm, the first time I saw you, Miss Zoey, you were a shy little girl clingin' onto your daddy's leg and your brother was just a little babbler," she stops reminiscing and blinks. "Speaking of Dustin, where's my favourite eater?"

"Oh, he's in England with my parents."

Arlene frowns slightly and then brightens up. "Oh, alright. But when you have the time, tell that boy get his butt over here sometime," she smiles fondly. "I miss him dearly."

"I'll tell him," the blonde says, with a nod and a smile.

And then her stomach grumbles underneath her yellow tank top.

"Oh, good lord!" Arlene exclaims, gesturing over to the lounge. "Let's get some food in you! Andrea and Jenna have been waiting for you."

"Awesome."

"Alrighty," Arlene says, grabbing a menu. Her smile is radiant and almost reaches her warm brown eyes. "Follow me, Zoey."

.

.

.

Linda Brooks sighs, and she realizes that life is really passing her by.

The empty nest stage is really happening and god, she misses her boys. She's flipping through a book with Tilley perched in her lap, evidently purring because she's _happy_.

The phone rings and Linda stretches over to answer the cordless and it's a number Linda can't decipher.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!" Robert says. "I know – it's nine at night over here but I just had to call and see how you're doing."

She almost wants to cry because her boy sounds like his father. And god, Paul –

"I missed you too, baby," she replies, with an inaudible sniffle. "I was just thinking about you and your brothers. When are you getting here so I can see you and Dianne," she grins. " – and how my Dustin isn't so little anymore?"

Robert's laughing, deep and jovial.

"Well," he pauses, sounding like he's thinking it over. "I'm working out the kinks with the move and my job transfer, but it's a done deal. We'll be back in Shreveport in the third week of August. But I gotta get Zoey and Dustin to California for school like in the last week in time for September."

"Sweetie, be honest – you lost me after you said you'd be back."

"Obviously, we miss you too. So, how's Zoey doing?"

Linda's so proud of her grandbaby. "God, you raised a mature woman. She's not a little girl anymore, no matter how much I'd like for her to sprout little pig tails."

"Oh, don't rain on my parade. God, she's seventeen now and driving. Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's having lunch with Drea and Jen at Arlene's place a mile up from the church. She insisted I come with her so I wouldn't be alone, but I told her to go on. She changed and was out of here like white lightning," Linda snaps her finger for emphasis. "So, call her later. She's been using your daddy's truck like nobody's business these days."

A beat.

"Mom," Robert breaks the silence and her heart may be breaking a little. "I've been thinking about Dad a lot. It's just…god, I miss him. I don't like having Dianne and Dustin worry so I keep it in, but it's just hard, you know?"

"So, do I," Linda replies and glances at a black and white photo of her and Paul's wedding picture forty-three years young – a time when things are simple and just easier. It's easy when she imagines segregation and the Kennedy assassination _just doesn't_ happen. "Terribly."

.

.

.

"Damn, girl!" Andrea exclaims, eyeing her younger cousin by three years. She's twenty. "You got hot."

Jenna rolls her eyes, a smile breaking through her indifferent look while she tucks a look of ash brown hair behind her left ear with the stud going through her cartilage.

"Yeah, what she said," Jenna says, with a slight deadpan. "There must be something in the water in California because you're all curvy now. And dear Lord, you've joined the road."

She chuckles, spearing a leaf of lettuce with her salad fork.

"You know," Zoey shrugs with nonchalance. "I work out and actually behave myself when it comes to calories. And yeah, I did – I got my permit later."

Andrea glances at Jenna, feeling validated.

"See? Now, are you gonna stop hassling me because _I'm_ careful with calories? There's no need to dangle your freakishly fast metabolism in everyone's face. Zoey's just as cautious as I am, and you don't get a sick thrill out of terrorizing _her_. She's our cousin too," Andrea smiles at Zoey, apologetically. "You know I love you. No offense intended."

"Okay, I get it Drea."

God, she's been away from Shreveport for too long. But Zoey has the feeling a family reunion will be around the corner. This is just the preview. Andrea is the oldest daughter of her uncle Alex, and Jenna is the second child of her dad's oldest brother, Henry. And they've always had this dynamic – half-contentious and half-mocking while Zoey's been the sane middle one. It feels like her California boarding school follows her to the Louisiana bayou sometimes.

Jenna smirks and Zoey is suddenly reminded of Logan – what?

"No," the twenty-two year old broadcasting intern replies with the typical sarcastic streak Zoey would swear her cousin is born with, while twirling pasta on her fork. "What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't? For you to even suggest that I subject Zoey to the same treatment is just wrong."

"Aw, I feel special," Zoey giggles, chewing on a piece of fresh tomato. Jenna smiles at her.

"Don't encourage her," says Andrea with narrowed eyes at Jenna. "I'm still looking into whether Aunt Melissa cheated on Uncle Henry with Satan, himself. That would explain _so_ much."

Jenna smiles and shows Andrea a middle finger. Andrea sticks her tongue out and makes a face.

"Girls, can you guys try to be nice to each other?"

"No."

"Absolutely not," Jenna snaps, popping a golden French fry in her mouth. "It wouldn't be the Brooks family if Drea and I were _nice _to each other."

It must certainly won't but Zoey's glad to be home, regardless.

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: NoraTheFunkyMonkey**

**Time: 07:16 am EDT**

**July 30, 2008**

**You were expecting my brother, weren't you? Well, you'll have to settle for just me. **

**I'm not a morning person and the sad excuse for coffee the hospital makes just agitated me even more. I just came home because I've been up since eleven last night because Chase is at the hospital. He had an appendectomy done last night and when I was about to leave (our parents made me leave), he woke up and told me in not so many words to e-mail you. **

**He's in and out – I don't know. It could be the sedatives the doctors gave to relax him. But my parents are there so I'm just going to make a quick breakfast, feed Chester, and grab his (uh, Chase not Chester because that would be effed) guitar for when Chase wakes up. Hospitals generally make me uneasy, but now, they make me anxious. You know why – Chase most likely told you. **

**My dad didn't operate on him because well, he was more parent than doctor but from what I know, he'll spend a couple nights at the hospital just to see if the incision is healing properly and infection doesn't sneak up on him. My dad was in the OR and told me and my mom, they used a tube and a small camera thingy (I didn't care for the medical jargon) to do the operation, meaning he should heal and recover quickly. His appendix didn't rupture so Chase should be good as new and sporting a new, smaller scar for school. **

**I just thought you should know. You emailed him two or three days ago, I believe. I didn't open it, but I'll tell him. You're my brother's girlfriend, and he'd kill me if you didn't know right away. **

**As I said before, he'll be home in two days so try calling then. **

**Long distance charges…what? **

**-Nora **

* * *

David Matthews feels weird without his white lab coat and he's just on edge.

Every day, he works at this hospital and watches the cycle of life come full circle right front in him – delivering babies that take that loud first breath right down to that moment when he's not supposed to let his emotions get the best of him when he gives that final verdict. That's when David realizes that he can only stabilize a patient for so long before he gets that code blue, and it ends with a flat green line across that monitor.

"Stop," he'd say while he hands the defibrillator pads to the nurse. And that noise is just never-ending. "Call time of death and I'll notify the family shortly."

He's tired and Sharon with Chase while he sleeps when he crosses paths with one of his co-workers, Dr. Jeanine Gilmour, the doctor that operates on his son because he's not in the frame mind to do it himself.

"Oh," she smiles, carrying a clipboard and a crisp white lab coat in her arms. "David, hi."

"Hi," he says, curtly and then pauses. "Uh, I'm sorry about last night. I let my emotions get the best of me and I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I'm a parent and it was sudden – "

Jeanine blinks her hazel eyes. "David, you're rambling. Appendicitis is sudden, I understand."

He's supposed to know, though. He's supposed to have some kind of medical foresight on this.

That's how it works – he handles the medical stuff, Sharon handles the mothering, disciplinary stuff and his mother, handles everything he knows he and Sharon _just can't_.

"I just feel like I should have seen it coming."

"David," the woman frowns, and rolls her eyes. "You're a doctor, not psychic. I have a husband and three kids at home myself, you know. I get the whole parenting thing. No parent want to see their child hurt and then you wish all the pain they feel could be transferred to you."

He grins for the first time in a day and a half.

"Exactly. Hey, do you mind if I take a look at his chart?"

The other doctor hands him his lab coat and Chase's medical chart, charting his progress so far.

"Go for it," she presses, and he's slipping the white coat on and taking the clipboard. It all clicks into place, and it feels right. "Chase is responding extremely too well the intravenous stuff we gave him to recover. He's asleep as I told your wife but the painkillers are also working so that he won't wake up with blinding pain," Jeanine continues. "And we opted for the laparoscopic method – less complications that way and everything right down to the discharge time. You know the rest."

The pager in her pocket beeps, and she glances down at it.

"Oh, I'm needed on the third floor."

"Cancer ward?"

"Yeah," Jeanine replies, with a nod and crosses her fingers. "Hopefully, Anna's chemotherapy will stick the second time around and she'll go into remission again."

David remembers the vibrant eight-year-old with the pretty face and sweet disposition but she's losing her hair piece by piece, and every day wearing different coloured headscarves is almost habitual. It makes him thinking of his kids at that age when everything is simpler and just easier to please.

"I know it's not my case, but you can suggest someone donate bone marrow."

"David, I had that noted on her file, but anyone asks you, _I_ told _you_ about the bone marrow."

"Okay."

He sighs, and heads for the elevator.

The coffee's terrible at the hospital cafeteria, but he can't complain too much.

.

.

.

There's no make-up and she takes one of those makeshift showers that make her cringe because she's a tad germaphobic. The only thing remotely clean is her mouth – oh God, yes… she's minty fresh even though the mouthwash burns her cheeks and sets her tongue on her fire.

Nora ties her mid-length black hair into a messy bum that will have to do and turns her fingers into a makeshift comb when she runs them through the fringed bangs. Straightening out the generic grey tank top and denim short shorts she settles for, Nora grabs the biggest purse she has – the black TNA one as a holiday gift – and stuffs all of the essentials: her make-up bag, car keys, composition paper because she's always carrying a tune…or six in her head, a copy of _War and Peace_ for Chase because he's not done reading, her dream sketchpad with her coloured pencils –

Yeah, that's it. And Chase's black and white guitar safely in its case.

Now, she's done.

Chester's fed and out the doggy door to have another one of his adventures – check.

The sliding back door and the front door safely locked – check.

Her black flip-flops tap against her parent's asphalt driveway when she opens the trunk of her door, carefully placing her brother's guitar and slamming the door closed.

Nora sighs, and gets into her car.

Her hands are shaking, knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

She doesn't want to drive to the hospital because it's early and there's no goddamn make-up on her face. Nora's not going to drive to the hospitals because it's too white and the strong smell of rubbing alcohol is pungent and imprinted in her brain. Hospitals become the haven for diseases and illness until they sneak up on people, ravage their bodies and just kill them when it's the end.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone – "

Her heart is jumping, and she's breathing deeply to suppress that pain she gets sometimes when she thinks about that time (ohgodcancer) and that instant (bitttersweetsixteen).

Nora taps the answer option on her PearPhone, and leans back resting her head against the driver's seat's headrest.

"Hello?"

"Nora, honey – you've been gone for two hours," Sharon points out, and Nora resists the urge to roll her eyes partly because her mother's concerned is heard clearly and through the sleepy, irritated, gonna-kill-somebody fog, she's even a tad appreciative. "Um, where are you getting here?"

"Soon," she says, all upbeat like that sad excuse of strong coffee actually works. "I'll be there soon, Mom."

"Okay – and oh, before I forget," Sharon adds. "Chase just woke up and he's okay. Your dad's checking him out because," she laughs, softly. " – you know how meticulous your dad is, but he'll be fine. Your brother is up and talking and of course, the first thing he did was ask about you."

Protecting her brother is all she knows how to do, really.

It's almost instinctual kind of thing.

She smiles more genuinely and wipes the tears away from her cheeks. "I'll be there."

"See you soon," Sharon says, and lowers her tone to that soft, warm mothering one. "You're a trooper – keeping watch over your brother while we all slept. You're a good sister and I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Chase is the only reason Nora's starting her car and driving down a Boston freeway back to the hospital.

For now, the other reasons aren't plausible.

.

.

.

"Hey."

"Hey – where's Mom?"

"Went downstairs to get me something to eat."

"Soup?"

"Yeah – pretty much," he shrugs, and winces slightly when he takes a breath in and he's that smiles boyish grin and Nora realizes her brother's going to be okay. "It's a step up from not being able to eat at all since."

Nora sees him and Chase brightens up in one of his weird shirts and pajama bottoms. He's smiling at her and she's getting flushed – and thank God he's okay regardless of the IV in his arm and the stitches in his side. He's speaking and cautiously laughing about everything that matters and the stuff holds _no value_ at all.

"Ow," Chase winces through his smile. "I almost forgot laughing right now kinda hurts."

"Sorry."

"It's the good kind of pain."

"Oddly enough," says Nora with resolute conviction and a ruffle of his bushy hair. "That puts me at ease. You're stronger than you look, kid."

He's gonna be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dear God – this has been a journey. Fifteen pages on Word. I was going to continue but it was getting too long, so I split it. But be warned that the second and last part is going to be just as long because it's going to be eventful. While this is about Chase and Zoey and how they miss each other after Hawaii and spending some of their summer there, this story does get into their family life. Chase in Boston, Zoey in Louisiana and it's her first summer without her parents and brother, mind you. So be prepared for that. Part 2 is set in August and because August is before September, everyone from PCA while making appearances. I might try to spring a Stacy Dillsen appearance in there somewhere since Stacy lives in Swampscott and Chase in Boston (obviously). I looked it up (because all the cool kids do research for fanfiction) and they're in the same state. YES! Plus more Nora and her lovelife seeping into her job at the music. That's all I can say.**

**Review. Leave feedback and all that jazz. I missed you guys but I'm back now. **

**-Erika**

**PS. Yup. I'm in the Olympic mood after watching Canada destroy the Norwegians 8-0 and then kill the Swiss in Women's Curling. GO TEAM CANADA!**

**PPS. Remember kids, Quogan Day is next week – so work hard on those pieces. I'm outlining mine before bed and then I'll get started tomorrow and try to start typing that Billy/Victoria oneshot Thursday. Fingers crossed.**


	2. two

**To: NoraTheFunkyMonkey  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**Time: 04:17 pm CDT**

**August 1, 2008**

**Hey Nora, thanks for telling me. **

**I actually checked that morning, and saw that e-mail. Thanks so much for keeping me posted. I hope he's okay, but I will call you. My grandmother gets that I'm going to have to call out East because it's important. **

**So, once again – thank you for keeping me posted. I appreciate that :)**

**-Zoey**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Chase," Zoey laughs, lightly. The Shreveport sun is a slowly descending ball of orange outside of her window and the backdrop is a medley of red, yellow with light streaks of pink and purple only seen through diligent squinting.

"Who is this?" he questions, sounding half-asleep from a nap.

Oh, Chase.

She can't even hold it against him because he's so silly, clumsy and Zoey wants to just playfully ruffle that bush of hair and then kiss him.

"Just your girlfriend."

Zoey hears him move around a little and yawn. "Oh – hey Zoe. Sorry. I'm just really tired, you know?"

"I can call back if you want."

"No, no," he gently shoots down her suggestion. "I was thinking of you today. I'm happy you called, especially now since my mom didn't want to leave but I told her I was fine. So, my parents are on a date," Zoey can picture the weirded out look on his face. "And they're going dancing."

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"No," Chase rebuts. "It's weird. They're like forty, Zoe. I'm pretty sure the constitution prevents them from going dancing or something."

"Or it could be that you're just bored."

"Ah," Chase says. "You're being perceptive, are you?"

Zoey makes a fake face of thought, allowing minimal space between her thumb and index finger, "Maybe, just a bit."

He laughs, along with her and it's like they're at school, having the walls of PCA surround them and the familiarity and comfort of the lounge. She's seeing the bowl of green grapes, readying to be thrown across the room and eaten all at once –

Until she hears a, "Ow!" and Zoey's instantly concerned.

"Chase, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he lets the last bit of laughter escape before his voice softens. "I'm great because you called and totally made my day."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay," Chase replies. "Calling was the best thing you could do," a pause later. "I love you, Zoe."

This time, she's not being blocked by the Atlantic Ocean and she's sure she loves him back. Uncertainty and doubt are stripped away from her head. This trumps an online day full of technical glitches any day.

Her purple cordless phone is pressed to her ear, and Zoey falls back onto her pillows.

The black and white photo of them together after the school-wide rib cook-off catches her eye. It's after the ribs are gorged on and there's something romantic and pretty about an old Polaroid camera. It's so small and insignificant but it's one of the moments where they're alone but they don't tell anyone when morning comes by. Sure, her grandparents are enticed by the lights and glamour of Las Vegas on their way home back to Connecticut. And maybe, she shouldn't be mad since they make a transfer to Boston on the way. But Chase practices dancing for a day straight and gets rhythm he doesn't have, just for her and it's still the _sweetest_ thing anyone does for her.

She grins, eyes locked on that picture. "I love you too, Chase."

He sighs. "As much as I loved to hear that, Nora just pulled up in the driveway from what she swears isn't a date, but I know it's a date. I'll tease her because I'm her brother and I'm allowed to."

Oh, right. It's one of the rules in the Sibling Handbook right under the rule that says a sibling is allowed to butt in at their discretion. It's in metaphorical bright red letters and surrounded by neon Sharpie permanent markers and organized _Post It Notes_. Zoey hears the gentle padding of her grandmother's steps up the stairs. She's too tired to actually respond because she's way too wrecked from her summer job as a lifeguard.

Maybe Mr. Langley sees her as Pamela Anderson – before Baywatch, the boobs and Tommy Lee.

That's creepily flattering.

"I'm so tired. My job is draining me," she says with a sigh. "It's gratifying but I'm sleepy."

"Lifeguard?"

"Lifeguard."

"That must be fun for you."

"Yeah," Zoey answers. "Until I go home, reeking of chlorine and my toes get all wrinkled. Then it's uncomfortable."

"I'll, uh, e-mail you soon, 'kay?"Chase promises being all awkward and shy. She thinks it's cute. And now, he's being playfully secretive. "I'll tell you that story of when I actually met someone at the coffee clumsier than me."

"Oh, e-mail the details, boyfriend."

Chase chuckles. "When my appendicitis scar heals. Or when the stitches don't freak me out."

"Alright."

A beat later. "Bye Zoey."

She says this because she figures it's her turn and maybe she should take initiative.

It's not like she has I Love You Shock or anything. And besides, that can't exist. The creator of that site apparently has too much time on their hands.

"Bye Chase," she sighs, and smiles. Her pillows are extremely soft. "You _know_ I love you."

"I know. I can promise you that."

And then there's one more goodbye, the long drawn out sound of a dial-tone and Zoey heaving into her pillows with relief.

She's experiencing a whole new level of tired.

.

.

.

"How's Chase doin'?"

"Good, Grandma," Zoey trails off, as Linda brushes the blond bangs from her face. "He's…good."

"That's wonderful," she replies and kisses her granddaughter's forehead. "Well, you can tell me the details tomorrow. Just finished cleaning half of the attic and found some interesting things in there," she's chuckling because Linda tends to ramble when Zoey's not really present but the peaceful look on her sleeping face is just too hard for to ignore. There's no noise in the room, besides heavy, evenly measured breathing. Linda stands. "Sleep well, baby."

She pulls Zoey's covers up to her body a little more.

Linda crosses over to the doorway and turns off the light, plunging the room in darkness.

Tilley sleeps with her tonight.

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA **

**Time: 03:35 pm EST**

**August 8, 2008**

**I'm out and about today, Zoe. I'm actually at work on my break, and yup, before you ask I packed my laptop away because Nora's done her half of that Anti-Twilight Manifesto. **

**Thank goodness for Wi-Fi. **

**It's up to me to finish the rest and to get to the book, I have to read it. **

**I'm going against everything I believe in when it comes to literature. It's like I'm cheating on War & Peace (which I'm almost done reading by the way). But yeah, I'm on Chapter One of Twilight and Lola emailed me with Sparknotes. I made my cousin, Tara, send me her copy. I'll give it back at the family reunion when we drive two hours to Southampton – next week. **

**Okay, Zoey. I will give you a crash course in the Matthews Family Tree while my break ticks away. This is a big one. You'd never know, looking at me that I came from a big family. **

**My dad, Dave, is the oldest of four kids: one girl and three boys. **

**After him is my uncle Josh with a three year difference. Then there's Aunt Charlotte, two year after Uncle Josh. And the last is my Uncle Rick, one year older than crazy Aunt Charlotte. And guess what, Zoe – Nora and I aren't the only set of multiples in the family. That would have been cool to have that title, but sadly, it's not so. Life, huh? **

**Here's the breakdown in short form.**

**Mom & Dad (David and Sharon): me and Nora and we're fraternal twins. And as you know, we turn seventeen in the last week of September. (I'll cupcake-proof my keyboard next time you feel the need to bombard me.) **

**Uncle Josh & Aunt Marnie: Cady (17) – she was born before they got married, Tara (13), Will (9) and Douglas (8). They live in Quincy after moving from Arizona. It was too hot there and they didn't see the sense in living there anymore. Might have pissed a lot of Arizonians off – oh well. They may be moving to California because of a job transfer though. We'll see.**

**And this is the reason Nora and I lost our title for **_**Matthews Family Multiples**_**. **

**Uncle Rick & Aunt Liz are the kind of people run around barefoot and play video games until it just doesn't appeal to them anymore. Really mellow people. While Nora and I are twins, Uncle Rick had quadruplets: Noah, Ashley, Melanie, and Scott (they're all 11). Since they're a family of six, they actually live at the family cottage in Southampton all year round. My great-great grandfather, my grandmother told me, built this cottage from the ground up and it took about fifteen years to complete. It's kind of like Family Camp now and it's been updated over the years and all of us somehow fit – like Cheaper by the Dozen. **

**There's the only Cousins Only group picture every year. It's…odd.**

**And then there's Aunt Charlotte and her…brood. It's surprising that she and Uncle Joel are still together. He should cut and run while he can because it's blatantly obvious she's cheating on him. Yup, dysfunction central.**

**But yeah, Sandy (15 and a half), Rachel (7), and Adam (4). They live in Cambridge.**

**So, yeah – I'm going to be driving with Nora while my parents drive in the minivan, filled with stuff. **

**Oh, Angela's (that's my co-worker – she's endearing underneath the scary demeanour) yelling at me.**

**Love (in that kind of way),**

**-Chase**

**PS. I'll tell you about Clumsy Coffee Dude later. Promise.**

* * *

"Dude," Angela says, with a tray in her left hand. There are four glasses of mocha lattes on it. "We get it – you're alive. Table Ten needs these," she hands the tray off to him and smirks, left eye closing in a secretive wink because she's got some kind rep to protect. "If you can't handle it, fake abdominal pains and go home. You're allowed. Nellie will cover you."

Nellie yells from the counter she's wiping down. Her dark eyes playfully narrow and she sucks in the air between her teeth. "No, I won't, Ange!" she grins at Chase. "He's a big boy. Give him the damn tray!"

Chase sighs, tray in his hands. He's going to Table Ten.

And the scar should be small because they don't actually cut him open, his dad says.

"Wait – are your shoes tied?"

"Uh," Chase glances down but he's not surprised. Angela's always cryptic. "Yeah, they are."

Angela smiles and it's genuine. "Okay, good," a pause later, and her blue eyes twinkle. "Welcome back, novice. It's break time – for me, not you."

.

.

.

It's been five days since Nora gets this tribute tattoo to her grandmother (description: a bouquet of yellow sunflowers and orange roses with the name _Rose_ in black cursive underneath and situated below her neck and between her shoulder blades), and it's kinda uncomfortable. She's not allowed to sleep on her back for almost two months and she gets her father to rub this special healing cream for body art on it every day (after the 'rents stopped _tripping_ hard) but it's worth it because she's almost getting her closure and learning to deal. Grandma will almost be part of her now for the rest of her life.

It's not the same as having her _physically_ but it's a step towards closure. Maybe Nora will learn to hold her seventeenth birthday a little tighter since she'll be a year older in body and perhaps in mind.

Jo, the record store manager is doing inventory in the back. She's super cool and Nora is floored to learn how she goes from backup dancer for Prince to the manager of a record store in the heart of downtown Boston. The story's legit.

"This appealed to me after getting a taste of the rich and famous lifestyle. It was nice, but after getting my fill – I don't know – I wanted to still do something fulfilling for myself. I woke up one day was like _Joanna, your booty-shaking isn't fulfilling anymore. Go get a record shop, girl_ so I got a loan and the rest is history," is her reply. "Guess my small town Ohio roots were pulling me back or something, but without music, I'd be in a really dark place."

All Nora can think is, _Amen_ _sister. Amen_.

Jesse finishes up, putting an Alanis Morrisette CD in its appropriate section while Nora hums _Imagine_ to herself and holds the birthday gift she'll give Chase this year – a CD recording of all the Beatles greatest hits and the 400-page companion manual slash autobiography in hardcover. He'll love it. He'll absolutely freak.

"Nora?"

What –

Oh, it's just Jesse and his leather jacket is kind of hot on him.

They're the only two employees left at this time.

Jesse looks like _Grease_ meets James Dean in _Rebel Without A Cause_. She's just saying.

The eyes with the prettiest shade of hazel she's ever seen should stop glittering like that.

"What's up?" Nora questions nonchalantly, running a hand through her newly-cut hair. It's still dark and dyed black they way she likes it. It'll be her signature for a while.

"Nothing much. Just that I had an awesome time with you," he says, with a slight smile. "Not everyday you're driven to Amherst for an underground jazz concert."

Dimples, dimples everywhere – well, not really. It sounds better in her head.

They're predominately in his cheeks but still cute. He's eighteen with dark scruffy hair she sorta wants to run her hands through and lips that are kissable.

In theory, maybe – hypothetically speaking, er, thinking.

Nora's dark red lips go into a playful smirk. "You were very compliant as a kidnapping victim."

"Thank you," Jesse replies and laughs which makes her laugh. "Now, I have a deeper respect for jazz. Maybe I should wear a fedora and a whole lot of scatting in conversation tomorrow."

"That's ill-fated, Jesse."

"You think so?"

"I _know_."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jesse sighs. "Okay, fine – you win, Nora. But I feel kinda bad since I didn't do proper date etiquette," he adds, quirking an eyebrow while she's standing there on the other side of the counter. Jo is still doing inventory because her counting is rapid but faint through the walls. "I wanted to do more than hug you at the end of it, you know?"

Oh.

Crap. He's referring to their mutual hangout session as a _date_.

Nora's knees are starting to feel like chocolate left in the path of heat wave in July.

"Yeah," Nora replies, a faint blush against her pale skin. There's a case of dry throat going around.

"How about I kiss you and we go another date? My treat."

She grins, getting a closer look at Jesse's five o'clock shadow, and it's so sexily scruffy. "Cool."

.

.

.

She's not getting into all corniness of it all: the way her lips slowly collide with his, the way he has the paradoxical taste of everyday minty Dentyne Ice and the oh so wrong taste of Coors Light because underaged drinking is bad but anyone ballsy enough does it anyway. Nora's not going to go into how she feels the tickling prickle of facial hair against her hand and how she slightly laughs against his lips because of it.

But Nora effing feels that kiss in her freaking toes with the whole butterflies thing – end of story.

.

.

.

"What's got you all smiley?" Chase questions, as she slides in the passenger seat. He loosely rests his hand on the steering wheel.

"Nothing," Nora slams the door. "Now, focus on the road. I'm not ready to die yet. When I become a ridiculously famous, earth-shattering musician with money left to leisurely roll in," she pauses, making a light so-so gesture with her hand. "I'll pull you out of your busy writing schedule and we'll see."

"Oh, and you'll have an entourage too?"

"More like a posse. There's a difference."

"Only you."

She snorts in quiet laughter and yawns. "Yeah," Nora trails off. "Me."

Chase sighs, avoiding the obvious question regarding the fact that his sister is behaving like a child on Christmas morning. Driving down the dark Boston freeway home, Chase stops at a red light only to find Nora sleeping against the window pane with a smile that has yet to disappear. Either his sister has a good day at work, she writes the beginning of a new song, or she's in love.

Or, Chase concludes hitting the gas as the light turns green, she's in love and indulging in that oh so familiar feeling of Cloud Nine.

It's all three.

* * *

**ZoeyBGurl **(online)

**SciGrrrl** has just signed in at 4:03:15 pm

**DramaGirl** has just signed in at 4:04:03pm

**LoganRulez** (offline)

**MikeCanDunk** (offline)

**ChasePCA** (offline)

**SwabsStacyD** (offline)

**LisaMariexo** (offline)

**NoraTheFunkyMonkey** (offline)

**SpongebobForPrez** (offline)

.

.

.

**DramaGirl:** Okay, Zoe. Whaddup? Got your urgent text. _After_ Yolanda jacked my phone. God, little sisters suck right now. Boo.

**SciGrrrl:** Yeah. It sounded dire. The 911 text, I mean.

**ZoeyBGurl:** It is. I didn't tell anybody – well, I sort of told my grandmother without naming names. She told me to basically go with my gut because I would know.

**DramaGirl:** Oh my God! You and Chase didn't break up because I'm not going through that whole post-breakup mess.

**SciGrrrl:** I know, right? I really hope it didn't come to that. Especially it was so tedious.

**ZoeyGurl:** UGH. No! Chase and I are very much together.

**DramaGirl:** Then what?

**SciGrrrl:** What's so important?

**ZoeyBGurl:** Well, how's this for important? I kept the necklace James gave me two days before prom. I didn't intend to keep it, I swear. But James gave to me while looking all sad, which in turn made me feel worse because I didn't want to hurt him like this. And then I forgot about it on my walk because Chase called, and he turned out to be right there. The rest is history. We went to Hawaii together and I told him about James and he told me about Amelia – this girl he dated while in England too. We laid everything on the table except the necklace because I didn't know how he will feel knowing that I kept it. Sigh.

**DramaGirl:** OMG. WHAT?

**SciGrrrl:** Zoey! When you break up with someone, it's not wise to keep something they gave you. I got rid of all of Mark's things when he broke up with me. And quick.

**ZoeyBGurl:** I know I shouldn't ask but – how?

**SciGrrrl:** Easily. A vat of hydrochloric acid.

**ZoeyBGurl:** Oh. Um, yeah – I regret asking now.

**DramaGirl:** Yeah. That is just so normal. Not crazy, in the least.

**SciGrrrl:** Sarcasm noted, Lola.

**ZoeyBGurl:** Hey! You guys, I'm in a crisis here! What should I do?

**SciGrrrl:** The obvious. Tell him. Zoey, you can't plan his reaction. You don't have psychic abilities.

**DramaGirl: **And just because you kept something from an ex, it doesn't mean he'll blow up at you and dump you. Chase is not an asshole. Someone already has that position locked.

**SciGrrrl:** Sigh. You know I was in full agreement with you until the obvious implication towards Logan was made. Girlfriend, remember? This is exactly why we kept it secret.

**DramaGirl:** Unfortunately. Ew. You can't hold that against me. I'm still not used to it, okay?

**ZoeyBGurl:** ANYWAY – I'm going to have to wait until next month. I can't e-mail him this. It's too big for just a simple e-mail. And even so, I wouldn't know where to start.

**DramaGirl:** Well, I hope you do what's best, Zoe :) Miss you.

**DramaGirl:** And Vince is calling me. I love that boy xo. GTG.

**DramaGirl **has just signed off at 7:29:04pm

**SciGrrrl:** I agree with Lola. You'll do what's right. Chase isn't capable of being a bad boy. He's good. A little awkward and accident-prone – but good. I hope I will see you face to face in September. I have to go. I'm going out for dinner with my cousin, Pierce. GTG.

**ZoeyBGurl:** Thanks, Quinn. See you at PCA for September, for sure. Just no experiments gone wrong. Please.

**SciGrrrl:** No promises :) Besides, scientific errors are the gateways to new unintentional discoveries.

**SciGrrrl** has just signed out at 7:32:53pm

**You** have signed out at 7:34:16pm.

* * *

**To: ChasePCA  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**Time: 10:56 am CDT**

**August 9, 2008**

**Hey you :) **

**I'm off work today, Grandma's gone grocery shopping and Tilley's on my lap. We're cuddling and she likes to put her paws on my laptop keys like right now. She thinks she can actually type and it's just cute. Lol. **

**I'm glad you're feeling better enough to go to work. I'll be throwing grapes at you with my softball arm, affectionately in no time. **

**I personally can't wait to read you and Nora's manifesto. Sure, the fanatic Twilight fans will have plenty of axes to grind but I know how far your writing can go. This can be something big for you, regardless. I'm neutral on the whole Twilight fandom but I'll read it when it comes out and spread the word if you'd like. **

**Have fun at the reunion. That sounds fun. And your family is large. Sorry you lost your Multiple title. Grandma and I had a lot of fun in the attic, digging up a lot of stuff on my family. I found my grandmother's old journal – she used to write in this as teenager and the last entry was the day after she married my grandfather. I can't wait to read it. Oh, and the farthest my family goes is around the seventeenth century. Ezekiel Brooks, Grandma says, was one of two brothers living in what is now Mississippi. He fell in love with a lady from Italy named Helena until she died suddenly of typhus. Grandma said this basically destroyed him and to get over his heartbreak, he and his brother Jeremiah moved and settled in what is now Louisiana. And that's why my family exists. Trippy, right? **

**Camp is always a good thing. For reunions, all we do is go to New Orleans and party it up, Mardi Gras style. Because I'm in California for the actual Mardi Gras, the reunion make up for it – beads around the neck and all. It's like Mardi Gras in June and it's awesome. And then we eat all of the good Southern stuff. **

**Except for the time, my aunt Melissa got wasted three years ago and ended up belting out a bad, drunken version version of "Don't Rain on My Parade". It was funny and traumatizing all at once. **

**To return the favour, I'll give you the run down of the Brooks Family Tree. I'll tell you right now that between my dad and my uncles, there's like a four year gap each.**

**There's my Uncle Henry and my Aunt Melissa. He's my dad's oldest brother. He has two kids. Todd (26). He just got engaged to his girlfriend, Lindsey but she's a…skunkbag. Nobody likes her but we just bite our tongues. Her Stepford wife thing is just…ugh. Epitome of fake. And then there's Jenna (22). She's hard to read for strangers and for family, she's even harder. Depends how you put Jenna in perspective. All in all, she's like the Head Bitch, really. Lol. For her, that's a compliment. **

**There's mom and dad (Robert and Dianne) and obviously, you know it's just me and Dustin.**

**Then there's my Uncle Alex and Aunt Sara. There's my cousin, Andrea (20). She goes to LSU for communications. That used to be my dream school when I was little. Then there's my cousin, Cole (just recently turned 14 in March – Dustin turns fourteen in October). Dustin and him were born around the same time, so they're really close. The youngest is my cousin, Jayme. She's only about nine months and teething. She's real cute and babbles at everybody who will listen. I think she'd be fascinated by your hair than shiny keys.**

**So, there you go. **

**We're all going to meet up when my parents and Dustin come back from England. Can't wait.**

**I'm gonna go because I hear my grandmother pulling up into the driveway. **

**I really can't wait to see you :)**

**Love, **

**Zoey**

* * *

It's a game of Twenty Questions while Linda puts a head of lettuce in the vegetable crisper and Zoey stands on the tips of her toes to put a box of Total in the cabinet.

"When did you and Grandpa meet?"

"In '58. While I was seventeen, and just fresh outta high school. My daddy liked Paul but my mama didn't. I love my mama – may she rest in peace – but I swore that when I had kids, I would never do what she did to me and my sister," Linda explains with a sigh. "Alice and I are twins, you know. But for some crazy reason, I became more blonde and she had pretty, curly dark brown as we got older."

Zoey is fascinated, while cleaning the carrots in the sink. She only knows her great-grandmother by name: Lucy. According to her father, she's the kind of person that will literally wash out a kid's mouth with the worst kind of soap is they swore. Uncle Alex says her look will almost cause a kid to wet themselves and Uncle Henry jokes and says, "Ah, Zoey – I'm the daddy of her re-incarnation. Simple as that. Ain't no logic to it."

"Oh. So when did you and Grandpa get married?"

"In '61," the older woman says, resting her hands on the kitchen island. She smiles, the laugh lines around her mouth emphasized. "Oh, and it was a wonderful wedding. Your great-granddaddy gave me away against Mama's wishes and Alice was my witness. It was a small one. Paul's family was there as well. We married right outside of Kentwood on a sunny May morning. It was hot, but we didn't bat an eyelash. Wanna know what song we danced to?"

Zoey closes the cabin and sits on a stool. "What?"

"_At Last_ by Etta James. It came out brand new that year."

"But I've also known you and Grandpa to be married for forty-three years. If my math is right, then that would mean you've been married for _forty-seven_ years. I'm confused."

And then Linda releases this hearty laugh that bursts from the inside and more confusion is added.

At least on Zoey's part anyway.

Her eyebrows furrow and bunch together and her lips are pursed. What is so funny?

"Times were different back then. This is a secret – nobody knows so I'm telling you. I was married to your grandpa for forty-seven years but it wasn't documented on paper until '65. The legalities were screwed up then," Linda smiles, warily. "Segregation, civil unrest – that was the sixties for ya. Did you know I had just had your Uncle Henry in the hospital when then radio announced that President Kennedy had been shot? My water broke before Paul and I could go see the motorcade pass by," she shakes her head, absentmindedly clicking her tongue. "Blew that charismatic man's brains out literally."

No. Way.

Her eyes light up, and Zoey's face takes on surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes – you never forget something like that," Linda laughs, slightly yawning. "Especially with Walter Cronkite voice. It's hard to forget something like that," she taps her chin in thought and snaps her fingers. "And the most poignant thing for me was when Paul and I drove to California. I waddled, being my eight and a half month pregnant self, and sat in that musty Mustang all the way to the West Coast in '68 and Henry was fussing in the back seat."

"Why were you going to California in '68?"

"Two reasons: we heard that nice Bobby Kennedy was having a primary there and decided to go on a family road trip. I'm a bit of a history junkie," Linda grins. "And second, we were in California to see Alice since she'd taken a train from Louisiana and moved to California. She seemed to like it there much more than home."

Zoey's guessing Great-Grandma Lucy doesn't take kindly to one daughter getting married young and the other running away West.

"Yeah," Zoey nods. "A change of scenery is always good."

Her grandmother rests her cheek in her cupped hand, and drums the pads of her fingers against the rosy apples of her cheek.

"Hmm. Someone shot him. Freaky coincidence to die five years after his brother did. And for me to have my boys around the same time. Life works weirdly that way, dear. You know that, right?"

She knows that more than anybody.

Zoey should, since she has this pathological need for some kind of control. It's how she's wired.

"Yes."

"Your uncle Henry was born on November 23, 1963 in Dallas. And your daddy was born in June like you. June 9, 1968 – four days after in California. Of course, your uncle Alex came in '73 and really, the only one to be born in Louisiana. Nothing interesting had happened and by then Watergate was over and Nixon hadn't stepped down until '74."

Zoey's so into all of this history and now knows why she's such a daddy's girl.

She's a Junebug like her daddy and there's all of these history.

Now, Grandma looks kinda sad, and Zoey is left wondering if Alice is still in California. The groceries are put away a long whole ago and new histories are brought to light right now. She can't imagine not having any contact with Dustin because he's her baby brother and the only thing not making her jump out her skin is the reassurance that both of their parents are with him. Zoey's not wigging out – just having little, quite miniscule lapses where she misses her brother more than anything and the thought takes over her thought process. That's all.

Grandma must miss Great Aunt Alice, though.

"Grandma," Zoey asks, placing a warm hand over her grandmother's. Both grandmother and granddaughter share the same warm, honey brown eyes. "Were you and Alice close?"

Linda purses her lips in a tight-lipped smile. "Yes, dear. We were close. Then Mama and Daddy died and we slowly lost contact over the years until it stopped completely. But," Linda's eyes start to brim over with unshed tears and she sniffles. "Last I heard she moved to Fresno but that was years ago. But wherever she may be at this very moment, I think about my sister _everyday_ – as much as I think about your grandfather, Zoey. I don't blame her for getting out of Louisiana, though."

Zoey feels bad for having to leave for California when she moves into the house, leaving her grandmother all alone with her thoughts and memories only kept alive through framed pictures and albums that seem to keep multiplying. She's not aware but she's feeling salty tears trickle down the apples of her cheeks. It feels like looking into an aging mirror. Zoey squeezes her grandmother's hand and Linda smiles, grateful.

"Okay," Zoey says, with resolution and determination. "Then Alice'll be found."

"That wouldn't be miraculous, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. But it would also be real."

Linda walks around the island over to Zoey's side and wipes a tear away as it traces the path of its predecessors. She presses the young girl gently to her form and kisses her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Zoey answers and promises. "I'll call you every day when I get back to school. E-mailing's not enough."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Don't try and stop me."

Linda chuckles, and releases her granddaughter. Her smile finally reaches her eyes and with a half-joking air she replies, "Okay, I won't," she glances at the cordless in its cradle and jerks a thumb at it. "Now, go call your brother. You'll bounce off the walls if you don't."

Zoey sighs, crossing over the phone, fingers poised over the numbers. "Again, you're awesome."

Oh this girl, Linda Brooks only knows as her granddaughter, will change the world someday.

A grandmother _knows_.

.

.

.

Zoey would never dream of losing Dustin – which is why she's sorta serious about finding Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo."

Dustin's voice is deeper than she remembers and in the back of her head, she's bracing herself for whatever surprises puberty will throw her way.

"Oh, hey Zoe."

She smiles, plopping on the loveseat while Linda fills the silver kettle for tea.

"How's England?"

"It's awesome," Dustin replies, off-handedly. "Did you know it's illegal to try to make those soldiers at Buckingham Palace laugh or move? But they just stand there."

Zoey groans because her brother's knack for getting in trouble is still intact. He's going to be in the ninth grade and it's so much bigger than swimming in a fountain and climbing a tree, only to anger the family of squirrels living and storing nuts in aforementioned tree.

"Dustin, you're starting ninth grade next month. Please tell me you didn't get in trouble."

"No, I didn't. I bailed with Dad quick enough. Jumping fences come in handy," Dustin answers, and she can just picture him rolling his eyes and giving her a look that screams _let me doing my thing_. It's daunting to think that he's going to be turning fourteen in October. There's a light sigh. "I've been good, you know, especially since I'm with Mom and Dad so don't worry about me. Quit it."

"Fine. Subject is dropped."

"Good. About time."

"So," she pauses because of that indirect promise to let go of her worry. "Uh, are you guys coming home soon?"

"Zoey."

"What?" she counters back indignant. "I'm not keeping tabs. Just an innocent question."

"Dad got transferred back to California and we got the new house secured down and I kinda miss Grandma so we'll actually be in Louisiana by Wednesday. We're leaving England for Tuesday. But some office junk Dad has to take care of," Dustin explains before there's a pause and his voice is actually earnest and honest. "And I missed you too, Zoe. I asked Mom and Dad to end the trip early so we could hang out together, y'know?"

The corners of her mouth can't seem to stop turning upwards on their own.

"I'd hug you if I could."

"Yeah, I probably would too," Dustin replies. "I'm gonna go now. Dad's asleep so me and Mom are gonna grab dinner and then ride a double decker bus to Trafalgar Square."

Oh, Zoey remembers Trafalgar Square.

She remembers, taking a bus from Covington on weekends there in the perpetual London rain, because still through rain or shine it's still beautiful – aesthetically and historically.

"Have fun!" Zoey says, and adds with a playful roll of her eyes. "I know you think you're probably too cool to do it, but give Mom and Dad a big hug for me, okay?"

"Will do. Only if you hug Grandma for me."

"Already done, kiddo. We'll talk soon."

Dustin laughs. "Well, that's what IM is for. I'm hungry now and it's almost seven here."

"Bye."

"Bye, Zoey."

And then there's the short sound of a definitive dial tone merged with the whistling of the kettle.

"Feel better, baby?" Linda inquires, carefully pulling the kettle of the front burner with expertise. "I gather he's doing well and having a ball of a time."

"Yes," and then Zoey laughs, quirking an eyebrow. "Wait – did you just use 'ball of a time'?"

"What? You kids don't say that anymore?"

Zoey shakes her head in the no direction. "No."

"Oh," her grandmother shrugs, getting teacups from the cupboard. She pulls out two mugs – one pink and a blue one with yellow flowers and a detailed handle. There's a box of peppermint tea Linda is dying to try. "I'm going to have an afternoon tea – peppermint tea. Care to join me?"

Zoey has never tried peppermint tea before but it probably should taste like candy canes in liquid form, without the obvious red and white designs and the residue of red that stain the tongue deeper.

"Sure," she agreed, lightly pushing the pink mug towards herself. "Steep away, Grandma."

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA**

**Time: 5:06pm EST**

**August 11, 2008**

**Thanks for the affectionate "threat" and good vibes. **

**Nora's at work –I swear, the girl has a new boyfriend because she's playing all of these romantic sounding melodies on the piano and the acoustic guitar. It's weird. But it's my off – day and I'm getting better day and day. I may get the stitches removed by Thursday so I'm pumped for that. I'll live with the appendicitis scar. **

**Cool ancestry stuff. The only thing I know is on my dad's side, a couple of relatives died in the Holocaust. I guess my family has been in Massachusetts all their lives because there was another around when the Salem Witch Trials went down. I'm not sure if Jane Matthews died around that time. It's sketchy but I'll snoop when the thought crosses my mind. On my mother's side there was someone on the Mayflower – Daniel Murray, I believe and the rest of the Murrays settled in Maryland…Baltimore to be exact. **

**Which is why my grandpa Joe lives there and my mom was born there with just one sister, my Aunt Denise. She's younger than my mom by like six years and lives in Florida with my cousin, Noel. Nora and I should probably take a trip to Baltimore but my mom doesn't get along with **_**her**_** mother. Said grandmother terrifies me but in a weird, **_**she's gonna steal your soul while you sleep**_** kind of way but I love her. I don't know why. But I do. Nora's the only with enough bravado to stand up to her. **

**Speaking of family reunions, the Matthews Family one is upon us and I'm bracing myself for the dramatics. To make it shot, Aunt Charlotte and my mom are less than cordial which then bleeds over into the next generation Nora and my cousin, Sandy. I can't wait, Zoey. I really can't wait to play peacemaker…again. We leave Friday and come back Monday. I'll try to squeeze in one more e-mail before then.**

**Hey, here's the deal for next summer: half in Boston and half in Shreveport. Sound good? My family would totally love you. Just sayin'. **

**I have to think about what I'm going to pack for the two hour drive to Southampton and think about who should watch Chester when we're away. Or I can just take him. There's a lot of space for him to run around. I don't know – help? **

**Still missing you and counting the days. **

**-Chase **

**PS. Oh, and Clumsy Coffee Dude is actually my bud from way back in the day, Rusty Dickerson. Now, he goes by Russell and doesn't eat bugs for kicks anymore but still has the same red hair. Just thought I'd share. **

* * *

**ChasePCA** (online)

**LoganRulez** has just signed in at 3:56:48pm.

**MikeCanDunk** has just signed in at 3:57:18pm.

**SciGrrrl** (offline)

**ZoeyBGurl** (offline)

**DramaGirl** (offline)

**SwabsStacyD** (offline)

**LisaMariexo** (offline)

**NoraTheFunkyMonkey** (offline)

.

.

.

**LoganRulez:** Dude, you're actually alive?

**ChasePCA:** Uh…yes.

**MikeCanDunk:** Glad you made it out.

**ChasePCA:** Thanks, man. So, how are your summers going?

**LoganRulez:** Spent half in Seattle with my dad and happened to surprise Quinn at the same time. And then I just got back from Barcelona with my mom like a week ago.

**MikeCanDunk:** I've been in Savannah at a family cookout. There are a lot of us and good food. It was good until my grandma punched a dude out because he was in express lane when he didn't have ten items or less.

**LoganRulez:** Why didn't you get that on video? EPIC! That would have gone viral like _that_.

**ChasePCA:** Wow. You haven't changed a bit.

**LoganRulez:** And you still think I'm handsome.

**MichaelCanDunk:** No, we don't.

**ChasePCA:** And you become Quinn's boyfriend…how?

**LoganRulez:** Because she sees the good in me and I'm just all around awesome.

**MikeCanDunk:** If I apologize for laughing, you will never let me live it down. I can't believe my Lil' Lisa actually knew and you guys were actually together. That's crazy.

**LoganRulez:** No. I won't live you let it down. Because once again, I was right.

**ChasePCA:** Oh, senior year.

**LoganRulez:** And that means senior year prankage!

**MikeCanDunk:** Yes. I'm down.

**LoganRulez:** Awesome.

**MikeCanDunk:** Only if the girls are in on it.

**LoganRulez:** Captain Buzzkill.

**MikeCanDunk:** Well, I don't want Lisa mad at me. Last time she was, I almost lost her.

**ChasePCA:** And you know I'm not getting involved. Last time pranks went to hell, I was left peeling girl clothes off a bronze statue.

**LoganRulez:** Yeah. And who put them there? Girls! Because of retaliation.

**MikeCanDunk:** HA! Chase, I do believe he used a big word.

**ChasePCA:** Lol. And he used it…right.

**MikeCanDunk:** What did Quinn do to you?

**LoganRulez:** You guys shut up. This is that roof situation all over again, man. Pranking is one of the only ways we can stay dudes. Either we start the years with a bang so big we'll be legends. Or we'll do something boring like getting shit faced at the prom after-party.

**ChasePCA:** That's so inspirational. So inspirational in fact that I'm going to sit back and watch this whole thing blow up in your face.

**MikeCanDunk:** Ha. Nice one. I'd high five you if I could.

**LoganRulez:** Jerks…

**MikeCanDunk:** I'm obviously changing the subject now. So how does it feel being Zoey's boyfriend?

**LoganRulez:** Did you get any action?

**ChasePCA:** It feels awesome and no, we didn't go "there".

**LoganRulez:** Yeah. And me and Quinn don't make out. Pfft. I'll know you and Brooks hooked up in Hawaii. I have a theory.

**ChasePCA:** Oh, this will be good.

**LoganRulez:** Hey! Don't knock my theory.

**MikeCanDunk:** What "theory"?

**LoganRulez:** The "after sex glow" theory. How do you think I knew when you finally let Rebecca take your V-card during that summer?

**ChasePCA:** You got me out of me after hours and hours of insanity. That's how. Zoey's my girlfriend and it's not about sex. I've wanted this forever and it's just not the avenue I want to go for a while. But speaking of boyfriend, uh, she told me about James while we were in Hawaii. I'm not insecure or threatened but chances are we're going to eventually bump into each other at PCA and it's going to be awkward and just…weird, you know what I mean?

**MikeCanDunk:** Yeah. I feel you. But James is cool. After you get over the initial awkwardness, you'll get along with him.

**LoganRulez:** I tolerate him. But stop being paranoid – the Dude Code always works anyway. And if it doesn't, I'm placing two hundred dollars on James kicking your ass. I don't like losing money.

**ChasePCA:** Gee thanks.

**MikeCanDunk:** Ignore him. Man, everything will be chill. I'm just friends with James anyway. He's not a bad guy, and you'll find something not Zoey-related in common. I bet everything.

**LoganRulez: **You're such girls. Sun's out and blazing so I'm off to tan. I'll see you boys in September. You're my roomies. I don't have a choice. Late.

**LoganRulez** has just signed at 4:25:56pm.

**MikeCanDunk:** Look, man – it's good to be okay. You and Zoey are a thing now and that's what matters. If you're in trouble, that's why I'm your wingman. You're solid.

**ChasePCA:** Thanks.

**MikeCanDunk:** I'm gonna go now. Maya suddenly feels the need to fall asleep on me (she's six) and I need to put her down. Later, I'm going to go pick Georgia up from dance. Yeah, you read correctly, I have a twelve year old sister actually named Georgia. And my older brother, Marcus, by like five years is coming home from South Carolina.

**MikeCanDunk:** My parents and grandma aren't home and I'm waiting for Shay to come back from wherever so I can go. I promised Lisa I'd call her. UGH. Dude, trade sisters?

**ChasePCA:** Have fun. And no, I'll keep Nora.

**MikeCanDunk:** Way to help a brother out.

**ChasePCA:** Oh, go do your errands. Trading sisters is most likely illegal. My mom's a lawyer. Are you going to survive, Mike?

**MikeCanDunk:** Well, we'll see. Pray for me, Chase. See you next month, dude.

**ChasePCA:** For sure :)

**MikeCanDunk** has just signed out at 4:40:39pm.

**You** have just signed out at 4:41:15pm.

* * *

This is the thing about having a best friend straight from being in utero: sitting in silence while deep in thought will never be classified as _just_ silence. It's like telepathy without the superhero hype around it. Nora knows everything about him innately – all of the subconscious habits he has like sticking his plastic guitar pick in between his teeth because he doesn't want to lose momentum when composing a song. It goes both ways: Chase knows how his sister meticulously picks the tomato slices out of everything she eats. There's also her love of pickles and hatred for cucumbers even there are essentially the same thing.

They're at the old grand piano in the spare room while their father saves the world, healing one sick and injured person at a time. In her study, their mother stays upstairs, poured over criminal files and court documents as she saves the world her way: tearing into the characters and credibility of criminals, one trial at a time.

Nora has the overwhelming need to punch her brother in the shoulder because he's just such…a boy.

"Ow!" Chase cries, rubbing his shoulder. It's going to bruise soon. "Uh, why?"

"Lucky I didn't aim lower, little brother. It was just weird for me."

What?

Chase's face shows questioning and confusion, "You and Jesse already having problems?"

"No. We're good. Great, actually," she trails off and lightly runs her fingers over the smooth keys. She's rolls her eyes and plays something that sound like Coldplay's _Speed of Sound_ and then she abruptly stops. "God, you're such a guy."

There's the crime of dating her best friend and dumping her as a poorly masked rebound.

But Nora feels partly responsible for her best friend's heartbreak but only because he _lies_ and swears it's over and he doesn't love her anymore.

"Yeah, because my Y chromosome has nothing to with it. What's going on?"

"It's just that Rebecca came by the store today with Bonnie – she's back from Columbia – and I didn't care that Bonnie wanted to take me out behind an alley or something," Nora snorts. "I would have taken her out no problem. I would have whooped her ass like she was an actual Yankees fan and walked away."

"I believe you."

She starts rambling now. "Rebecca was my best friend though, and I wouldn't have introduced her to you formally if I knew you weren't completely over Zoey. I mean, she was just getting out of a bad relationship and you were all mopey about that Spring Break mess," she glares slightly at her brother and does an impersonation of herself. "So I said 'Yeah, sure – Devin was a douchebag. Wanna date my brother instead? BFFs Forever!' Fuck, what the hell was I thinking? I'll punch myself in the face next time I wanna be helpful."

"Don't do it."

"Well, your upper body strength kinda blows and we're fraternal and again, you're a boy."

"Still, don't."

Nora pouts, staring at against the piano keys. "Killjoy."

Oh.

Right.

It's still awkward for him when he bumps into her at the law office party because their moms are both lawyers and work at the same firm. The whole post-breakup process and wondering what goes wrong is still odd to him. The one he has with Rebecca leaves his head reeling with more questions than answers and his mouth completely malfunctioned from half speechlessness and half guilt.

It's a trip to Awkward City, population two.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you and Rebecca can't be as close and Bonnie just wants to flat out kill you now."

Nora clicks her tongue. "Dude, did you actually like her? I mean, I'm not downgrading what you have with Zoey. I'm your biggest fan but I just feel like," she trails off again and softens her voice. "I just feel like we both screwed up. You were indecisive and I put my own friendship in the line of fire."

"I liked her. A lot," Chase admits, with wry smile. "I did. I tried to give it everything. And then Zoey walked in on us making out and…I don't know, it just spun out of control and then she dropped the ultimatum between our relationship and my friendship with Zoey. I don't know, Nora," he honestly says, looking his sister in the eyes. "You know me better than anyone, and know I don't get angry that often but I seriously snapped that day. I just lost it."

She blinks at him, shocked. Rebecca tells her about the fallout but never like this.

Something so trivial like a break-up isn't supposed to blow her mind but it does. Maybe it's because it's hard to conjure up the picture of Chase actually being livid and furious.

In reality, it's the other way around.

"That's what happened?"

"Yup."

"That's messed up."

"Very true."

"Since I know you have soft skin that's all supple and tender," Nora smirks and then smiles. "I'm sorry I hit you. For almost a year and a half, it was just me. I was okay with that. And now, I'm dating this wonderful person and it hits me: I have to get used to being someone's girlfriend. It's all weird and stuff."

"Welcome to the club. It's weird, yeah but," Chase slings an arm around his twin. "It's almost pretty awesome. If I need any saving or protecting, I got you on speed dial."

"You'd better – or I'm firing you as my twin brother."

Chase playfully winces. "Ouch."

"Okay, you're just on notice," she reconsiders playfully with a roll of her eyes. "Now, you're gonna duet with me on this piano. I'm still on a Coldplay fix, though," and then Nora looks at him hopefully through her mascara coated eyelashes. "Viva La Vida?"

He only grins to match hers because that's **totally** his tune right now.

"Yeah. Viva La Vida into Speed of Sound."

* * *

**To: ChasePCA  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**Time: 12:20pm CDT**

**August 12, 2008**

**I'm sitting here on my break while someone mans the pool. So far, so good. **

**Awesome! I'm so happy for you – you're finally get your stitches out on Thursday. **

**Nobody drowned. And I hope no one else does because I need the money. Lol. I'm not selfish. Just broke. **

**It's great that you found all of that stuff on your family. Happy snooping. **

**Remember that old journal of my grandmother's I told you about? I've started reading it, and it's way better than any book I've read in a while. Speaking of books, I hope you and your sister's Twilight manifesto is going well. I'm guessing it's almost done. **

**Speaking of reunion, I get to see my brother and parents tomorrow so it's just been crazy at my house. But the drive to Shreveport Regional will be grueling but worth it.**

**I think we all drive to New Orleans a few days after my parents and Dustin come here. It's completely weird but I'm totally nervous seeing them. Especially Dustin – I know that by the time he starts sophomore year at PCA. I'll lose whatever height headstart I had. If your phone has reception, just text me when get to your family cottage. Be safe. **

**Dangit. My break is over but I'm also counting down the days until I can see you. I'm blushing as I write this but I really, really want to kiss you, haha. **

**Maybe it's the chlorine I'm exposed to everyday, right? Or the second option, the truth.**

**Seriously, though – two hours is a long way. Take care of yourself. Sure, if you can handle everything Louisiana has to offer, I will gladly come out East and spend half a summer in Boston with you. BEST. IDEA. EVER.**

**Love, **

**Zoey.**

**PS. OMG. Really? Clumsy Coffee Dude is actually the kid who owed you milk money in the third grade. Huh. How nostalgic :) **

* * *

Something when a girl is regretful and filled with guilt, she can't help what she does.

Or sometimes when a girl feels something akin to love and it collides with something that is most definitely guilt, even stranger things happen.

It's not that Zoey forgets Chase. In fact, she spends four months being aware of Chase. This has irony written all over it since for three and a half years, her awareness is only limited to friendship.

James is a sweet guy and an even sweeter boyfriend, but he doesn't have one awkward, clumsy bone in his body. He knows when to say and do all the right things with this impeccable timing. His eyes are blue and sandy blond hair doesn't look like fuzz or endearing bedhead. It really doesn't have a single hair out of place. Really, all Zoey wants is the familiarity of green eyes, black Converses that trip over each other clumsily each other every _single_ year.

And then Zoey feels guilty because of that awareness she's not supposed to feel all the time. Presently, she's not supposed to have this necklace.

Tilley bundles up and sits on her bed as a purring bail of fluff.

"Tilley," she pauses from wrapping the last lock of hair around a barrel curling iron. "When you meet a nice boy cat, don't share catnip with _him_ when you realize you may like your best cat friend."

Oliver the Stuffed Octopus says nothing as expected while Tilley looks up at Zoey with her marble green-blue eyes.

Chase and Zoey just have fun together. It's simple and easy and so not complicated. They like to yawn around in loose yarn –

She sighs, looking at her mirror. Insanity is probably catching, or spreading.

They're not felines and they have opposable thumbs, duh. Zoey needs to tell someone. A fourth opinion will be good. Mom will know what to say.

"Zoey! Get a move on!" Linda yells from downstairs. "Regional's parking is horrendous!"

She smiles at her done-up reflection in the mirror. The reflection attempts to smile back.

It's going to be fine, Zoey assumes herself. It may be raining but it will all work itself out.

Zoey smiles at her reflection and this time, it smiles back, worry showing behind a perfect façade of flawless make-up. It's not enough, but it'll have to do.

"Coming, Grandma!"

Zoey says goodbye to a now sleeping Tilley the Tabby Cat.

.

.

.

Sure – it's a given fact.

Dustin undoubtedly has fun in England with all of the sight-seeing. The experience of seeing the aforementioned attractions from a red double-decker bus is just that much more mind-blowing. But somewhere in the mind of his mind, as Dustin takes comfort in his oversized gray hoodie, is the anticipation of being a high school kid in less than a month's time. The surroundings and his friends will all be the same – well, slightly because three months of summer can be shocking – with an air of familiarity.

The people will most likely be the same aside from the young kids who will start sixth grade with Boarding School Syndrome. Still, as the plane hums and cuts through harmless clouds (oh wow, they're in US Airspace now and Shreveport is tangible now).

Dustin can't help but realize that being in the ninth grade (and eleventh grade algebra staring him in the face) is going to be different and a whole other level of daunting.

Robert sleeps and Dianne is reading The Lovely Bones.

He rests his head on the window (he always gets window seat), grey hood up and slightly darker bangs falling into the same brown eyes.

Dianne looks in Dustin's direction, placing a bookmark between the pages.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he mutters because he's still so sleepy and the plane food isn't edible. It really isn't. "Can I have sugar now?"

"No," Dianne smiles, and goes back to her book. "But I'll give you brownie points for persistence."

Dustin is left to sleepily wonder if Popeye's mother ever denies him cans of his trademark spinach. Ugh.

.

.

.

"You okay? You're fidgeting."

Zoey stops fingering the key necklace around her neck. Heads and heads of people seem to bleed and meld together in baggage claim. A toddler naps peacefully in a stroller when a six-year-old girl is squealing when her father scoops her up and twirls her around, the mother looking on adoringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers, resisting the urge to just take out the PearPhone out of the back pocket of her jeans and check for new text messages.

"I don't like it when you fib."

Her heart jumps up in her throat, at least it feels the way. Zoey sighs.

The steady downpour of rain and dark skies are contagious. Her thoughts are littered with maybes and all Zoey wants is certainty. She just wants the kind of certainty that comes with James not hating her for stuff that just snowballs and Chase not being mad at her for her (un)intentional deception.

"Don't worry, Grandma. I don't like it either."

She hates it when she lies too.

Linda looks at her once over and complies, looking out to see three blonde heads and oh so familiar faces to match.

It's been nearly two months too long.

.

.

.

Linda dotes because she's a mother and a grandmother and essentially doting gives her free reign.

She grins at her daughter-in-law, hugs her baby boy like it's his first day of school and marvels at how her grandson is grown up and the gap between boy and full out teenager is about to be bridged.

Dianne is just happy to be back home (she may have a little secret on her hands) and likes her Southern in-laws despite her long and extensive Connecticut roots. Robert is glad to be back on American soil and doesn't mind being home to have his mother just be his mother. It's refreshing. And in hindsight (20/20 is too clear and too truthful), he realizes England is too far away for a job.

"I missed you, Robbie."

Robert hugs his mother back just as tightly. The warmth resonates and is the one constant present in his forty year old life.

"I missed you too, Mom."

.

.

.

He's less than four inches shorter than she is now and his voice sounds deeper than her memory can recall.

(The higher voice is slowly slipping away from past memories and Zoey's losing her height lead.

But he's still her _baby_ brother.)

"C'mere."

"Are you going to give me anything with sugar in it to eat?" Dustin counters back, playfully. But yeah, someone has to give him raw, dark fudge or a bing bong at best.

"Absolutely not. It's too early – you know that."

Dustin rolls his eyes but he hugs his sister because that feels like being normal.

(It feels like home.)

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA**

**Time: 9:26 am EDT**

**August 14, 2008**

**It's nine in the morning and we leave for our family reunion tomorrow by this time if we're going to beat traffic to reach Southampton. Maybe over the weekend, we can go over to Cape Cod or something. I've always wanted to go to Nantucket (I know – it's a real place, the nursery rhyme wasn't just a literary lie) too, so I'm crossing my fingers that this weekend will be good to me. **

**Remember when I said I'd figure out where Chester had to live for the weekend? Well, get this: Rebecca, as in my ex-girlfriend and the angry girl who tried to get even with you, actually came to buy coffee where I work and of her free-will volunteered to keep Chester at her house for the weekend. I dumbly said, "Okay," before I could process it but she said Nora told her we were going away. **

**It does make sense since Rebecca has her dog – a collie named Ruby. Chester actually likes Rebecca wholeheartedly and he gets along with Ruby – he gets along with everybody and if he doesn't like you, then you're just a bad person. Chester doesn't know that Rebecca's my ex-girlfriend and things are awkward between us despite how much we tried to hide it. Hmm, that's the innocence of animals. Maybe. **

**I thanked her, regardless.**

**And it's convenient since she lives just a ten minute walk away from us. Like on the next street over. That's how close it is. **

**Oh, and Dustin and your parents coming home from England is awesome. I'm happy for you. Say hi to Dustin for me, will you? England's a cool place. I don't know if I'll go back because the time change messed me up. **

**Maybe after a couple years in college. Still in the mental maybe pile. **

**Once again, Nora's stealing my mug of black coffee and reading over my shoulder – **

.

.

.

"No, I'm not."

Chase turns away from his laptop and looks at his sister, raising an eyebrow in inquisition. "Then what do you call this?"

"Well, I call it sampling and spontaneous observation," she explains, mug warm in her hand but coffee bitter on her tongue. It's sharp and causes her to cringe. "Good Lord, how do you drink this?"

"It's an art," he answers, matter-of-factly. He smiles. "Being my twin doesn't mean we share coffee as well. Give it back to me."

"No."

"You know next time I might just put arsenic in my coffee to deter you."

She smirks, no visible make-up on her face.

Nora calls his obvious bluff like it's her Matthews Household Occupation.

"No, you won't. You have a conscience and even if you didn't, you'd make a horrendous murderer."

Oh.

It's insulting but that's sort of a good thing, right?

"You're weird."

And her kind of humour is endearingly sick.

"Whether you like it, you're stuck with me and my weirdness," Nora uses her free hand to ruffle Chase's bedhead. She can't tell the difference to be honest. "Besides, the bitterness is like a caffeinated punch to the face. Gotta go shower and meet Jesse for our breakfast date before work. And," she takes another sip of his coffee, and grins. "I'm gettin' dough today!"

And then Nora does a little dance while walking away with his coffee in hand, but in Nora Land, it's the status quo and Chase learns in sixteen years not expect anything different.

Chase chuckles to himself, though, still feeling coffee-less.

.

.

.

**Sorry 'bout that. Sister jacked my coffee and I'm bummed about it. **

**This may be my e-mail until I get back Sunday evening. I'll e-mail on Monday after work. **

**Yes, I still miss you & I'm counting the days until September. **

**I also forgot to mention that I have a nice little appendix scar. Girls think scars are hot, right? But yeah, stitches are completely gone. **

**Sigh. **

**I have to make another coffee and sister-proof it before I get ready for work in an hour. I feel like walking to work today because it's just nice out and will take me thirty minutes. I'm also debating on whether I should come back and I can't complain about work since the pay is good and Tracy, my boss, is super cool. She actually letting have the weekend off and made me carrot cake when she found out I had appendicitis. **

**The carrot cake was **_**good**_**, Zoe. End of story. Almost as awesome as Boston Crème Pie.**

**If I haven't said (or typed this) to you lately, know that I love you. **

**-Chase**

**PS. I know. Next weekend, there's this get together and my entire third grade class is to be there plus Mrs. Klein (Nora and I stopped being in the same classes after second grade). The nostalgia is just crazy but I'm oddly excited. **

**PPS. More excitement! That manifesto Nora and I were writing about Twilight is done. Complete. FINISHED. I just added the citations in last night. **

* * *

Family reunions make her tense. Especially this morning.

They make her on edge, and they make Sharon jump out of her skin.

But still, she's packing (slowly but surely – work comes first) to drive up to Southampton for the Matthews Family Reunion because technically that's her last name and David loves her.

"Be nice to my sister this year," David says. "Please."

Sharon has this case because she's a prosecutor and this is due in the morning. She masks her bristling up by flipping through more and more case briefs. There's just something that about her job as a courthouse lawyer, prosecuting criminal in a court of law.

She's busy.

There's a pen between her teeth and dark rimmed reading glasses over her blue eyes.

(It's the new look for anyone who passes the Massachusetts Bar Exam.)

"I have to send this to Eileen before we go tomorrow," she sighs. "It doesn't matter that our son dated her daughter and then dumped her quite hard. Sure, we get along and be as civil as we could but work comes first."

"Did you hear what I said?"

No. She doesn't because Charlotte Matthews is almost synonymous to an irritating, reddening rash.

Or a really hard wad of gum to get off her shoe.

"Mmhm."

David stops his wife from flipping through papers because paper cuts are dangerous and have the potential for infection and such.

Okay, maybe not. But Sharon's tuning him out again, and it doesn't feel good because it's cold.

He gently pushes the legal briefs away, and grabs her wrists to stop the sound of thin pieces of papers crashing, slicing and colliding against their sharp edges.

"Sharon," David calls gently and holds her waist lovingly. He's just a husband and a father now. "Would you please just listen to me?"

She ruffles her brown hair and lets out a heaving breath because it's been weighing on her chest. The reading glasses come off. She doesn't say anything but David know her inside and out – her lips is pursed and thin and the blue irises in her eyes aren't as azure and luminous.

"Fine. Win me over."

David's eyebrows furrow. "I kind of did – when I played you _My Sharona_ as a marriage proposal. And by ear. That takes skills."

She's holding a smile back. "Yeah," Sharon nods. "It was a sweet gesture. But you can't sing."

"I can live with that and I play a mean piano. They inherited that from _me_," David says, with a shrug. "Just try to get along with my sister," he rubs his face because his job is gratifying and draining and then…this. "She annoyed me and my brothers at one point in her lifetime. Charlie has that effect on anyone but she's my baby sister."

"And I'm your wife and the mother of your twins, Dave."

"Are you asking me to choose?"

"What?" the lawyer reels back a little and blinks, shocked. "No, no – that's not it. I'm not making you choose anything. Look, feel free to run interference but I'm not going to play Stepford Wife and let her steam roll over me."

The corners of his mouth grows on his face and thinks, _There's my girl_.

"You're as stubborn and tenacious as ever and that's why," he leans over and kisses his wife of twenty years on the lips. It's still full of magic and the same exact dose of romantic surrealism. "You and my sister is another hump to get over."

Sharon, ever the realist, plasters a matter-of-fact look on her face. Her dark eyelashes are long and thick but she glances at David through them.

She's meeting the full extent of his (honest, trustworthy) gaze.

"We're going to leave our careers. We're going to have our kids leave their jobs and go two hours to a place I actually have fun at. But Charlotte and I will always have that animosity. It won't change," Sharon explains, and rolls her blue eyes. "I mean, think about it. That's hard for me. Denise and I were essentially raised by my father because my mom didn't care. She ran away to Florida for crying out loud."

David has this wonderful big family with craziness, warmth, love and care (that's all Mom) in spades.

He places a kiss on the back of her hand, "Hey, listen to me."

"Fine."

"Remember when we started out? We got married, had a set of twins while juggling the end of law and med school – not to mention student loans. We lived in a cramped two bedroom apartment while raising Chase and Nora for the first year until we were able to afford this house," David explains, while gently pulling the reading glasses away from his wife's eyes. "I may have missed my mom's birthday dinner but marrying you and the birth of our kids were the best moments of my life."

"You are the dorkiest man I have ever met," she places her hand on his cheek and the stubble prickles and tickles her palm. "But you're also my best friend."

David's face grows hopeful. "So, you'll be cordial with Charlotte?"

The words fumble and roll around in her brain. Then they go in merry-go-round motion on her tongue, letters full of compliance and a twinge of defeat that scraps _painfully_ against the roof of her mouth.

"Sure," Sharon agrees, with a heaving sigh. "I'll be civil."

.

.

.

Secrets are powerful things.

They can destroy and ravage in the blink of an eye and be completely devastating. Secrets are just watered down little white lies and Nora hates lies.

She hates them immensely because secrecy is a detriment to trust. Without trust, there is no healthy build-up of relationships and if there is no relationship, understanding and tolerance disintegrate. And ultimately if tolerance doesn't exist, then where does this blue ball of dust stand?

Work is great and every day Nora's relationship with Jesse becomes something new and exciting. She's not pushing the envelope but Nora can see the beginnings of a kindred spirit in him.

She misses Jesse already. There are no secrets between them (because secrets are _poison_.)

The sun is getting in her green eyes as it starts set and give off a canvas of colour in the Boston skyline. Soon, the backyard doors opens and closes and then there's the sound of soft tentative footsteps.

Nora hates this blue tank she's wearing but she's developed a habit of wearing demin short shorts a la Miley Cyrus and that's a mind fuck in its self.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Mom's cooking was kind of decent, you know," Chase says, sitting and grins half-way. "I don't feel queasy. Yet."

The secrecy thing is just really getting to her. It's not fair to have something like this weigh on her mind. Sandy won't do anything remotely nice for her. Hell, Cousin Sandy makes her angry – feeling an inexplicable sense of rage that burns white hot and forces her to compulsive contemplate murder in graphic detail, and nobody will ever know. Nobody will know because Sandy us the Devil Incarnate and _has_ to go.

It's a matter of Sanity.

"Oh," the word tumbles out and Nora turns to Chase. "Uh, wow. It's awesome Mom actually pulled out a decent version of Rachael Ray but I'm not hungry," Nora frowns, turning away. "I'm too busy being mad at myself."

Chase is confused and runs a hand through his hair.

"Should I get Dad to send you to one of his therapist friends?"

Nora laughs, quietly and smiles, shoves at his shoulder. It's the shoulder prone to being bruised. "Nah. I'm not mentally damaged – just angry. There's a difference."

Damn.

Nora's feeling anger with a side of Irritation and a Pinch of Guilt.

(The Conscience isn't supposed to re-appear and throw Stones of Morality at her brain. Sandy doesn't deserve that. At all.)

"You and Jesse?"

"No."

"You know I'm going to meet him before I leave for school soon."

He will in time.

She sort of rolls her eyes in her head. Or maybe it's discrete.

Chase's concern is coming from a place of love and Nora appreciates that he's looking out for her and it's not the other way around this time. Protecting can get tiring and harboring deep, dark family secrets makes it aforementioned feelings magnified a hundred times worse.

"I'm not good with long drawn at explanations so here goes," Nora says. This is it. This is the part where she vents and unburdens herself. This is the part where it's a cleansing experience and it's all over. "Last summer – the summer before Grandma died – she came over to discuss her will with Mom. Just the legal stuff. It was the day you and Dad went fishing, remember?"

Chase remembers that day vividly.

It's a month before he turns sixteen and a time when he's just pumped to get his driver's license. That time, there's hope and something resembles excitement in his green eyes at the prospect of the big one six.

That's before his birthday becomes the best (just a few words left) and worst day of his life.

(He can't get Nora's sobbing out of his head and the rain is cold and…hurts.)

But yeah, he remembers driving into the Massachusetts countryside with David to go fishing.

"Yeah," he adds. His dark eyebrows furrow together. "You and Mom stayed in for a girl's night."

"So," she continues to explain and begins to yank out a fistfuls of green grass by the roots. The roots are brown, withered and twisted. "I forgot my phone while on my way to the mall to family pick up a couple shirts I saw at a store. I went back in through the back door to get it and overheard something I wasn't supposed to."

"Which was?"

This is getting way too intense.

"I heard Grandma say that she was gonna miss us because her time running out. You know, the cancer," Nora follows the lump in her throat because the chemo doesn't _work_. She's starting to feel guilty and fuck, she's looking like it too. "Sandy isn't Uncle Joel's kid. Grandma said she wished Aunt Charlotte made better decisions. Aunt Charlotte messed around on Uncle Joel. Mom doesn't know I know. Aunt Charlotte doesn't know Mom knows which means Sandy has her head even more deeply up her ass," she pauses with a sigh. "And Uncle Joel is none the wiser about everything."

Scratch what Chase says thinks about intensity.

He's miles past Intensity and cross into Weird and Warped.

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me that Aunt Charlotte had her husband raise another man's child for the last fifteen and a half years?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you, Chase. And I have all of this leverage over Sandy and I can't even use it because it'll wreck her life," she says, with wild hand gestures before locking eyes with her brother and becomes subdued, voice soft. "Think about it. Imagine going through life knowing that Dad was our father only to realize that Mom cheated and we're not his kids. That would devastate anybody."

Chase sighs, and puts an arm around his sister's bare shoulders.

"Congratulations, Nora. You've achieved the impossible when Sandy's involved."

"Please enlighten me."

He shrugs, almost treading lightly around his next set of words. "You felt **compassion **for her."

She groans, and put his head on his shoulder. Her words come out mumbled.

"Ugh. Worst timing ever."

* * *

**To: ChasePCA  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**August 17, 2008**

**Time: 9:25 pm CDT**

**You're still at your family reunion so you won't see this until tomorrow but I had to drop you an e-mail and say hey – just for good measure and such. **

**Things have just been really crazy around here ever since my parents and Dustin got back. **

**(He says hi back, by the way.)**

**Speaking of family reunion, I was away on Friday because we drove to New Orleans to meet up with the rest of the Brooks clan. Needless to say, it was good to see everybody (even my cousins Andrea and Jenna's bantering was awesome). My cousin, Jayme just turned 10 months old and can walk with support. She clung to me this entire weekend and can say my name but it's like, "Oh-wee," Weird but cute. But she babbles. **

**Uhm, wow. The whole deal with Rebecca must have been awkward for you. That's all I can really say about that issue. I'm not mad about what she did because in hindsight, I get it. Therefore, I'm not going to judge what she did. At least, she did a good thing and took Chester. Give him a "hello" belly rub for me. **

**I haven't thought about going back to England. Maybe I'll go to Spain though. Cobblestone streets have always been interesting to me. And I have this unhealthy love affair with them. Or Milan because of the fashion. You know I'm going to go to Milan Fashion Week this time. I used the Blix Jet to see my grandmother so yeah, I'm going to Milan Fashion Week. **

**It's nine-thirty over here, and I have only one week left in Louisiana. I don't want to leave my grandma and Tilley (she's my new non-human best friend) and just the environment. I love California – don't get me wrong. But here, it's like I never moved and everything is so nostalgia. You know, I drove by my old elementary school and I just felt nostalgic. At the same time, I do miss all of you guys and can't wait to hit Sushi Rox with all of my friends. **

**HAHA! Now, I know what flavor cupcake I'll get you for your birthday this year ;) **

**Your love affair with carrot cake has made that choice easier for me. **

**And yeah, I know. I love you too, Chase. **

**I'm texting you from my PearPhone and typing at the same time. **

**Goodnight,**

**-Zoey**

**PS. Have fun. It's always good to catch up. Maybe, you'll get your milk money back. LOL.**

**PPS. OMG. That's awesome! I call dibs to a preview read. **

* * *

The house is quiet.

(But her mind isn't anywhere near asleep and stationery.)

Zoey needs her mother right now. Grandma's asleep, Dustin and Robert follow her lead and even Tilley the Tabby Cat gets to sleep because she's a ball of fur of the tile linoleum floor.

Late night talks like this over cups of hot chocolate and mini-marshmellows are love and the talks are real and intense on a feminine level. Zoey thinks her mother is the most beautiful woman in the world because her face is devoid of make-up with her long, blonde hair tied back. And still, the woman glows and radiates.

"Is it wrong that I kept James' necklace even though I've come to love Chase?"

Dianne smiles and shakes her head. "No, sweetie. You're not wrong. But a little honesty will come a long way. Just be real and honest because I know you're completely incapable of really hurting anybody on purpose," her smile stretches a little more. "Your dad and I raised you and your brother that way."

There are three words that begin with letter A that Zoey never wants in her life when it pertains to a relationship – whether it be romantic or platonic. _Alienation_ is the first phase. Everything gets foreign and weird. The dynamic isn't the same and even so, everything is taken with a sideways glance and careful caution. _Awkwardness_ is self-explanatory, and _avoidance_ is when close friendships are blown up – okay, she's being sorta dramatic but it's one in the morning – and just stop entirely no matter how much both parties want to continue as things are. They just won't.

"The best parenting a girl could ask for," Zoey jokes, sips her hot chocolate carefully and sets the mug down.

"I'm flattered."

Diane laughs, and sighs looking at her daughter because she's sees herself in her and sometimes in her husband. But tonight, she sees herself at the age of seventeen in her daughter.

It's weird but Dianne is just scatter-brained and she just needs to tell _somebody_.

"So, I know why I can't sleep but why can't you, Mom?"

Oh.

It's the jet-lag. It can't be because she's feeling kind of queasy some days and like herself the next.

Dianne blinks, collecting her thoughts. "I'm still working on London time. You should know how that is."

Of course, she does.

But the jet-lag doesn't make her become nauseous and discreetly run to a bathroom.

Wait a minute –

Oh my God.

"Mom!" Zoey's voice is hard to contain because she's so surprised and shocked and thrown all at once. It's past midnight, she reminds herself, and everyone else is asleep. "Are you _pregnant_?"

That possibility crosses her mind all the time. She can't be pregnant after the nearly fourteen years of nothing. Zoey will be graduating in June and going to be even more independent as she goes off to college. Dustin isn't her chubby-cheeked baby boy anytime. Soon – as in less than a month – he'll be starting high school and already doesn't think it's all that cool to hug in public. Sometimes, they hug and Dianne has that little boy so dependent on her for a little while.

Her daughter is still waiting and wondering. Oh, Zoey. Dianne doesn't see that little girl who needs her to read to her or tenderly place a coloured band-aid on her bruises.

"Mom? Are you Dad having another baby?"

The prospect of being a big sister is so exciting to her she can't stand it. This time, Zoey is actually old enough to process it the second time around instead of being three years old and overly curious as to why mommy's belly is getting bigger and bigger. A watermelon seed doesn't do that to a person. She knows that now anyway.

"Yeah. I mean – when your dad and brother were sightseeing I said wanted to nap," Dianne begins explaining. "I actually went out and bought two separate pregnancy tests," she says and states firmly, as it hard as it is to hear it from her own mouth. "They both came out positive. I threw them away in the big blue bins outside the house before the boys came back."

"How?"

"Very discreetly."

She's pregnant.

She's not showing yet but Dianne Brooks is definitely carrying her third baby.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Did Grandma find out?"

Dianne chuckles, "I don't know. But it wouldn't surprise me if she knew."

She's twiddling her thumbs, well, figuratively. "So, how do you feel?"

"Right now, I'm surprisingly comfortable," Dianne lets out a breath she's been unintentionally holding. "In the morning, however, will be a completely different story."

"Oh."

They're going to family of five now. This is insanity. Holy crap.

"When does Dad find out?"

"When we go home and I get myself checked out to see how far along I am. Because honestly, I don't know. Then we'll," Dianne takes her daughter's hand. "We'll tell them together."

Because essentially, they're guys and full of testosterone so Robert and Dustin have to be kept in the dark for just a little longer.

Zoey smiles at her mother, reassuringly. "I'll drive on weekends and come home to help with the baby for sure. You know that, right?"

The older blonde yawns slightly because the need for sleep is slowly catching up with her.

Dianne manages a sleepy smile, the kitchen island cool and soothing under her arm.

"I know that, Zoey," Dianne leans over to kiss her daughter's hair.

Mother and daughter quietly clear the now-empty mugs, rinsing them in comfortable silence.

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA**

**August 19, 2008**

**Time: 12:16 pm EDT**

**Hi, yourself :)**

**I'm doing this e-mail at work because I took my laptop to work again, and there's awesome Wi-Fi access here. I told you that Tracy is super lenient so it's all good. **

**Alright, onto the gist of the e-mail. **

**I'm glad your family reunion went on normally with expected banter because my crazy extended family managed to up the ante this time around. I'll break down the events of this weekend in list form. Brace yourself. **

**But the adults table and the family kids table is the back-drop of what happened. All you need to know is that Nora stumbled on a family secret I can't even say because I'm mad at her now. This time, both my grandparents weren't around. My Grandpa Ron died when I was six, so I don't remember him too much. **

**You have to be eighteen to get into the adult table. Nora and I have to wait two more years.**

**Anyway, the kiddie table is where I was caught between my anger prone twin sister and the cousin she hates so much because you're seated by birth order. **

**- My cousin, Cady, is seventeen and dropped out of college to pursue photography full time instead of going for that biology degree. I have to say that she's talented when she has a camera. She's sort of pro now. Cady applied for a photography fellowship in Spain to extend her portfolio and travel. She got into that fellowship and told her parents that she was leaving for Spain in October. Nobody knew until now. **

**- The Nora/Sandy saga continues. Remember that deep, dark family secret? Well, while Sandy pressed Nora's buttons (I begged Nora not to react and as usual, she didn't listen to me. At all). She practically yelled at it out and it caused a chain reaction. Sandy thought it was a joke, but when she realized it was true, she actually broke down crying and yelled, "Nora, I fucking hate you! We're not cousins. We're not anything **_**anymore**_**!" This, in turn, caused my sister to act as if you had asked her what time it was. Because Rachel is loyal to Sandy, she hates Nora too. But she's also seven.**

**- My parents (especially my mom) are absolutely livid. **

**- The other boys didn't understand (Noah's 11…he chose not to) so they went to innocently play Frisbee outside. **

**- Tara took Ashley & Melanie away from the table to try on make-up. Y'know – girl stuff. She said the family drama was starting to get too weird and was going to sneak away before anyone asked for her opinion. **

**Don't even get me started on my aunts and uncles, Zoe.**

**The drive home was two of the most intense hours of my life. Nora slept. She fell asleep peacefully while I drove back to Boston and my mind was working a mile a minute the entire time. I know how Nora gets when she feels attacked and like she's backed up against a wall, but her complacency was just really disturbing. I want to hop on a plane and back to California ASAP but that, right now, would be cowardly. I can't run away. **

**At my house, everything is just tense. **

**My parents tiptoe around each other and it's a game of whose going to snap first. This morning, they were already subtly getting at each other. Currently, Mom and Dad are mad at each other. I'm mad at Nora because she acts and walks around as if this whole weekend doesn't happen. The indifference is frustrating me. **

**Sigh. **

**I'm going to go back to work. Someone just walked in. I miss you. A lot. **

**-Chase**

**PS. I was pumped for that but now, I'm not in the mood. They all found me on FaceSpace so I'll cope with that invasive site, I guess. **

**PPS. I'm looking at now on my laptop (which has to go away now) and I'm being thorough and careful because it's long. I'll clear it with Nora first since the anti-Twilight Manifesto is our brainchild. Or better yet, e-mail her yourself. She doesn't bite…much. But Nora likes you. That's an automatic green light from her. **

* * *

Chase is just going through the motions today. Business is slow and half of the staff show.

Saturdays aren't supposed to be mundane by themselves, but this one is.

Today he takes the order, takes the money and any tips belong to him, prepares said order and ends with a smile that hopefully sticks (it doesn't) and a cheerful (average), "Thanks. Have a nice day," before the monetary translation happens. The old woman with Orange Pekoe tea and kind, softest brown eyes gives him a twenty dollar bill as tip and she smiles at him, laughing at his shocked look, "You looked like you needed that."

"I can't take this, Ma'am," he insists because he can't possibly accept a twenty dollar bill as tip. "I mean, it's awfully nice of you but I can't. I'm sorry."

People don't do that. People don't just give people money randomly. People living and breathing in the Sane, Right Minded Universe do not give currency of this caliber to working teenagers twenty dollars in tip when they so incline. People aren't wired that way and if they are, they are most likely crazy and insane. But this woman looks too calm, too normal and too ordinary to be insane.

"Take it. I insist."

Chase glances at the twenty on the counter, then at Nice Mystery Woman before at the money again. Maybe it's just him but she looks way too familiar.

His green eyes sweep around the store and running a hand through his mass of hair plasters a perplexed look. This day is too weird for his liking. Chase appreciates his days normal with the weirdness minimal.

"Are we being taped or something?"

"What?" she blinks, and then chuckles, rich and melodic. "Oh, the kids of today. You kids are that hung up on your technology, aren't you? No, dear, we're not taped."

"Oh."

She grins and slides the money toward her, juggling the container of tea in her free hand and purse of her shoulder.

"Look, honey. I'd sleep a lot better if I knew I helped someone today. The twenty is yours, no catch."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chase gives in, resolve crumbling. "Okay, I appreciate it."

The woman smiles and nods before she turns around but before Chase remembers his manners and goes to write the socially frowned-upon wrong, there's nobody in front of him anymore.

All that's left is a portrait of President Andrew Jackson staring back at him and the words _thank you_ that die on his lips quickly because he's so confused and what the hell just happens?

.

.

.

Chase drives Sharon's car home from work today because his mom isn't at the office and is apparently she's napping in the living room, Chester obediently laying at obediently at her feet (and seeing the glare of the television and the sound of rapid fire Spanish from telenovellas make him feel like such a voyeur)

Nora's car is parked in the driveway and she may or may not be home but Chase is miffed with her because what she pulls at the reunion is heartless, bordering cruel. But his thoughts are jumbled and merged together. Nice and nameless old ladies don't give out money (keyword: _don't_) and then evaporate into thin air.

Sure, Chase knows ghosts exist (please refer to the Charles Galloway Incident as known as The Ultimate Incentive to Kick The Shit Out of Logan Reese When So Inclined) but then he ponders reincarnation before reaching the conclusion that for Chase that to actually have a belief in that is quite the stretch (pun intended). There's a reason Nora is his obvious opposite in most things under the sun. She can behave in ways his mind cannot possibly dream of and she believes in the stuff he can't grasp.

He pulls the key out of the ignition and Chase is ready to go into his house for some relaxation and whatever jello is left on the middle shelf of the refrigerator.

The loud padding of flip-flops tapping against thick asphalt reaches his ears and a familiar voice reaches his ears so he closes the driver's side door and turns around to the sound.

"Hey."

"Rebecca," Chase tries to not to sound so stunned because it's been a while since he's seen her. Her dark brown hair is slightly lighter and her hair is shorter and fluffs around her shoulder. She's wearing a Columbia University she undoubtedly borrows from big sister, Bonnie and baggy cargoes. He blinks and put his hands deeply in his jeans. "You look…different."

"Yeah," she ruffles the end of her hair. "This is my de-stress look. I actually came to give you this."

Oh.

Right – Chester's squeezable bacon toy.

Sure, he's a laid back golden retriever and doesn't ask for much but this is one of his favourite things to chew thorough and play with and he's not begging to be walked because Chester is antsy.

"Thanks."

Rebecca shrugs, loose arms around herself. It's a little odd being back on this familiar driveway when there are no dates to Red Sox games or just hours and hours of talking on the phone. When it comes to the person this is Chase Matthews, Rebecca doesn't understand because ultimately the lines are sort of blurry. They're just two people standing under an umbrella of civility and calm but the umbrella is tattered with holes and the structure is twisted and crooked.

"No problem. Ruby seemed content having Chester around so it was easier for me since they got along so well," she replies. Her dark eyes are still the same but maybe, she's a little guarded (the eyes are a window to the soul but a tunnel way to the _heart_) and he acknowledges Rebecca has that right.

"Uh," Chase ruffles his hair. It's his nervous habit. He smiles at her half-way. "Thanks for looking after him for us. I appreciate it."

"It's okay."

Chase should be honest and at least _be a man_.

And she just wants to go home.

"Rebecca," he calls, and he's surprised because he's also expecting her to stop being calm and slap him, call him a jerk and call him out for using her. Her calm is new to him and the next thing that falls out of his mouth is, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and indifferently says, "Stop. It is what it is. And yeah, I'm coming back to PCA. Bonnie thought I should but she could be using me as a mole to give her the scoop on California boys," she shrugs with a subdued chuckle. "I don't know. But either way, I'm actually taking her advice. Might as well."

Oh.

Awkward City is just gets weird. Sort of.

"Wow. That's great. You decided to come back."

"Yeah," Rebecca replies, playing the string of her sister's sweatshirt. "Look, you know the cliché: some things are better left unsaid, right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

Leaving things unsaid, in Chase's experience, lets shit hit the fan (read: The Summer of 2006 also known as The Summer He Meets a Wonderful Girl And Is _Content_) or actually fixes his incredible stupidity (read: May 2008 also known as The Day Everything Comes Full Circle And Is Right).

"We're both mature enough to deal," Rebecca says with no hesitation or uncertainty in her voice. "The year old post-breakup thing isn't necessary," and then she smiles. "Just leave things as they are. Chester was no problem at all," she smiles. "I'm gonna go run some errands later. Tell Nora I'll call her. We're doing lunch tomorrow."

"She's sort of in trouble right now," Chase informs and Rebecca blinks, confused.

"What'd she do?"

"Something incredibly reckless," he waves it off, because he doesn't want to relive that weekend all over in just a few minutes. "You know how it is with her."

"Okay," the brunette answers, not surprised in the least bit. "I'll text her later," she jerks a thumb behind her. "I'm, uh, gonna go now. Bye."

He smiles slightly but it's still kind of bittersweet. "Bye Rebecca."

.

.

.

Somewhere in between Sandy goading her on and her being to see little polka dots of red slowly creeping, Nora screams at her newly found "compassion" to fuck off. Sandy deserves no mercy, no lenient and Avoid Nora Free Card. Ultimately, Sandra Michelle Matthews is not a person in her green eyes but just…nothing. Sandy stops being her cousin, much less anything with meaning, a long time ago.

Everyone's mad at her. Everyone's angry shouting bleeds and merges together so she doesn't care. Finally, Nora is the one who wins.

She wins and now Sandra hurts more than she does.

Nora's aware of the Pandora's Box. It sits here, glinting. It tempts her and just she so happens to be twirling the keys around her quick fingers with frightening ease.

The rest is History and Shit Hits The Fan. The end. And Sandy lives Miserably Ever After.

Nora ruins Sandra's life. She should be glad she _has_ a life.

She could take that way but there's that whole justice system thing and her freaking mother is a prosecutor. Oh, and jail.

"Nora Caroline Matthews," Mom says, looking at her like she's committed mass murder and returned home, wearing the blood like crimson splatter paint. "Why?"

"You were so far out of line!" Dad yells out at her and she doesn't even flinch. "Are you aware of the gravity of the situation right now? All I wanted was a peaceful reunion and you wrecked that for everybody! I don't even know what the – okay, okay, I'm not doing this right now. No, I'm not. So, while I go lay down and control my blood pressure, you're grounded. Three weeks. You go to work. You come home. That's it. And I'm meeting Jesse so that's _it_."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Chase, you have anything to add?"

Nora glares at her brother. "He spent two hours silently shaming me while I tried to sleep on the drive back," she stands. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to do damage control."

"Thank _God_."

And right now, she's four days into her grounding. This is exactly how Nora wants to spend her Saturday nights.

Most of the time, it's all work (eight hours of Jesse is a bonus), song-writing because the music _never_ stops and purposely alienating her family and just thinking about stuff on repeat.

She runs all the way to her grandmother's grave yesterday, crying and painfully breathing all the way.

(because Nora's still carrying it all by herself and her family just doesn't get how _weak_ she really is)

.

.

.

Dinner is weird.

Nobody's talking or throwing up because the chicken paella is actually good and everyone's concentrating on _chewing, chewing, chewing_.

(it's rude to talk with a full month and maybe, Chase concludes, it's just not necessary

yeah, some things _are_ better left unsaid.)

.

.

.

"What are you thinking, Sharon?"

"Our daughter," she answers, leaning against the wooden headboard. She can't look at her husband today. Sharon can smell David's aftershave and the musk of his body wash. "You know I took a nap while they were at work and I replayed that in my head over and over and she doesn't understand what she did. Nora effortlessly altered the course of Sandy's _life_ and didn't think about it twice."

"Yeah," he answers, jaw set tightly. "I hated yelling at her like that. But what she did was reckless. And she's had four days to think about. Seventeen more days to go."

"I'm worried," Sharon sniffles because Nora's her little girl. In her eyes, she's always her little girl.

The clock is ticking and three ticks go by. Oh, the silence.

"I think Nora's still grieving for your mom."

And really, in hindsight, they're to blame.

David's eyebrows furrow and he frowns. God, teenagers are hard. "What? The tattoo we let her keep wasn't enough? I don't blame her. It'll be a year soon," he sighs. "And it'll be their seventeenth birthday this year all at once."

"Hey, you think Nora can see somebody?" Sharon reaches for her husband's hand and David squeezes back. For the first time what seems like forever, he looks over and her eyes look like an ocean. He runs the pad of his thumb to stop her from crying anymore. David can't cry either. Sharon's voice is cracking but she can't help it. "Chase is supposed to be getting ready to be leaving PCA. Nora needs to see somebody."

She's right.

Sharon's always right.

His children are very different – Chase is the sensitive one, the one who wears his heart on his sleeve and his emotions like a neon sign despite his intentions to be discrete about them. Nora is the one who is free-spirited, strong-willed and tough. She's endearingly crazy and spunky but hides. Nora hides her emotions and how she feels and just shuts down.

Music is his only clue to his daughter's innermost moods but she doesn't touch the grand piano in weeks and that's not Nora.

"Yeah," David agrees, reaching over for the cordless phone on the night table. "I'll talk one of my colleagues, Dr. Kevin Stork. He's the one of the best therapists I know. It's late but he'll understand that it's crucial."

Sharon smiles, and kisses her husband. "Thank you. I love you."

"Ditto, Sharon," he smiles back and then dials.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Kevin. It's Dave."

"Hey, Doc. What's up?"

"Look, I know it's a bit of stretch and I'm sure it's late but I need a favour."

Kevin puts a pen behind his ear. He's just finishing up psychology related stuff before bed. "Which is?"

David's hesitant but hopeful. "Could you squeeze in an appointment for Nora? She's going through some stuff and I think it'll help her vent if she come in after work and sits down with you. Just to talk."

"Oh, teenagers," the younger doctor sighs. "Thank God Abby's only four. But wow, Dave – "

"This is medically unethical and I'm half-joking but I got a nice purple cast for Abby next time she feels the need to be…adventurous," he's almost pleading. "My son's going to be going back to the West Coast on top of that and I hope you would agree that healthy communication is better, right?"

"Of course," Kevin agrees, and then smirks. "What makes you think Abby's going to break something again. You're a doctor, not gifted with the power of foresight."

That statement is getting quite redundant and really, he's starting to believe that he might _be_ psychic.

"Just a lot of fatherly experience. Remember Grasshopper, I raised two four year old with very healthy curiosities."

Kevin laughs at the nickname before it recedes. "Luckily, I can squeeze Nora in for six o'clock this Thursday. Until then, just be parents and her know that despite whatever she feels towards you and Sharon that you love her."

"We do that in spades."

"Constant reassurance is good as always. And let her continue to mess around with the musical outlet she has going for her," the psychologist advises his friend and colleague. "Tell her to come see me. Next Thursday at six."

"Sure thing. I'll make sure she comes in after work," he assures. A sense of relief washes over him because David is a father first before the elaborate doctorates and degrees pinned to his office wall. "Kevin, I owe you."

"Don't sweat it. Say hello to the missus for me."

"Likewise."

"Goodnight."

Kevin yawns. "'Night, Dave."

.

.

.

Nora stops eavesdropping after the word _therapist_ because she's hungry (sleepy) and raiding the fridge.

.

.

.

"Hey."

"Hi," Chase replies through a mouthful of cold jello.

Nora laughs a little darkly, sitting on the stool adjacent to her brother. "Mom and Dad think I'm so mentally unstable that they're sending me to a shrink."

"Really?"

"Yeah," her eyes glint, mischievously. "I can work a straight jacket, right?"

Chase sighs, and sticks his fork in his piece of chocolate cake before sticking it in his mouth.

"Don't joke about that, Nora," he warns with playfully (and Chase is cautious) narrowed eyes.

She looks at her brother matter-of-factly. They have to stop worrying about her because she's a licensed driver, nearly seventeen and having a period is classifies her as a free-thinking person. Nora's allowed to be herself and be her person.

"Why am I not allowed to use humor, Chase? You guys have been hovering and I don't want to be hovered over. And God, I vent to my new, wonderful boyfriend because I figure and now he's doing it! And I don't know why Mom and dad are clamoring to meet Zoey just as bad as they do Jesse. It's not fair!" she yells.

Well, Chase has this quip about Zoey being states away and Jesse is this new, mysterious guy dating and doing…things to _his_ sister.

If Sharon and David are sleeping and they happen to wake up, she doesn't care. Serve them right for hyping up this damn reunion and it serves herself right for thinking she can handle this. And Sandy.

But apparently, she can't.

"Well, when you pull something like that, you can't expect me to be cool with it. So, yeah, I'm worried and yeah, you should go see Dad's friend to talk," Chase sounds like he's sure and knows and Nora's just stares because this is her marshmallow of a brother, this passive kid now this assertive one. "You talked about things afterwards like I asked you about the weather and then _fell asleep_."

Obviously, Chase misses the part where Nora can feel his reprimanding gaze regardless being asleep.

"Today when I came home from work, I was ready to yell at you but I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you must have had some reason why you did what you did – something that goes beyond your very strong, very obvious dislike for our cousin," Chase says, face pensive before he starts smiling. "But on the upside, Rebecca came by to return Chester's bacon toy and said she'll text you about doing lunch."

Nora sleepily grinsm glad to have somewhat of her best friend back. "That's awesome," she reaches over and kisses his cheek. "You're awesome."

"I've been told that."

"Oh, God," Nora shakes her short, dark hair and runs her slender hands over face. "I have to actually see a professional to talk and bear my soul. Wanna come with me?"

"Therapist freak me out but sure. When's the appointment?"

"I don't know," she concedes with a shrug. "I didn't eavesdrop that far ahead."

Nora steals a bite of chocolate cake from her brother. That's her quirk, her niche and essentially her thing. Don't judge her for it. She giggles and willingly hands the silver fork back to him this time. "Let's just hope that he was a weird name I can make fun of. But dude, I wouldn't hate you if you didn't come."

Which is true because there's just something disturbing invasive about the way therapists are.

Then again, Chase figures he owes Nora for putting her fear of hospitals on hold for him. Yeah, they're kind of even now.

(He just wants to spend as much time with his sister before he leaves for California. It's the summer before he starts sixth grade all over again.)

* * *

**To: ChasePCA  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**August 24, 2008**

**Time: 8:24 am CDT**

**Morning, Chase. **

**First of all, I have to tell you that I'm sorry your family reunion wasn't so smooth and ended really hectic. Maybe now, you have it all worked out. Family always finds a way to bounce back anyway :) This will be my last e-mail for a couple days because today is my last day in Louisiana. I'm flying to California and our flight is today at noon. I'm just sad since I've gotten so used to this place. But we're going to be moving into the new house. Thank God my mom's an interior designer and the moving company is helping us move the furniture into the house. So, that's good. Really, I don't know how I feel about moving back to California. **

**But thanks to that unlimited texting and browsing plan, I'm going to text you for sure. **

**Secondly, that grape war is still happening. Be careful. My softball arm is dangerous. I'm just saying I'll win but I'll be easy on you, boyfriend. **

**Thirdly, I'm going to be a big sister. AGAIN. I'm excited. My dad got over the shock before being okay with having a third baby. I think it's because Dustin and I are getting older and they won't have an empty nest. Dustin just said, "That's awesome. But now, I'm a middle kid." And we're going to be a family of five. Mom's not showing yet, though. **

**Fourthly, yesterday was my last day as a lifeguard. Nobody drowned & my tongue is safe from being bitten again. That was weird & uncomfortable the first time. Ha. Yesterday was my last day.**

**Lastly, we need to talk. This isn't the break-up talk. I promise. But I feel like we need to clear the air. Again, I'm NOT breaking up with you, so don't worry about it. This isn't something I can tell you over e-mail or through text message. It's that important. **

**Ouch. **

**Tea burned my tongue so I guess, my tongue's not safe. **

**Not from scalding hot green tea anyway. Lol. **

**I'll see you soon.**

**-Zoey**

**PS. Sorry, your life in Boston got in the way of your plan to be nostalgic. I know how that is. **

**PPS. It's okay. I'm sure it's awesome and your writing is good, no matter what length :) Um, I kind of want to make out with you right now. And yeah, I'm blushing.**

* * *

Dear Grandma,

The first thing I will do is e-mail you as soon as I land in California and get settled in.

There's just something about getting a hand-written letter so that's what I'm doing before I leave.

Thank you. Thank you for the never-ending love & support. You always put others ahead of yourself. You were an elementary school teacher until you were forced to retire. On top of that, you raised three boys – one of which is my father. He's overprotective of me and parted for days when I became a licensed driver but he loves me, Dustin and this unborn baby unconditionally. That's all you.

I appreciate your late night talks, the early morning conversations, and your honesty. I love that you opened your past up to me and your diary was interesting to read. I can only imagine your childhood, your life with Great-Grandpa William & Great-Grandma Lucy. Your life with Alice was amazing and I could see those vacations in Mississippi in the summer was when your bond with her sister was closer.

I'm honoured you showed me how to bake your famous apple turnovers (with the secret ingredient) and your chili. I'll make it every time I think of you. And feel sad because I know you'll be there. You could have showed them to Andrea and Jenna but you chose me and that makes me feel great. I'll miss Tilley and her silent company – I got used to hear the sound of her claws scraping against my bed post at night.

You're not perfect because you're human but your selflessness makes me see no wrong from you in my eyes. Because of that, I have been snooping to find Great Aunt Alice. So far. I've sifted through every name under Lee in the Fresno city phonebook. At least in the A, Lee section. Right now, no great aunt Alice. I've gotten Dad in on it and Dustin too. Mom's just fascinated by the search and along for the ride.

I guess, in all of this, I'm saying that I love you and made you a little something to remember me by. I painted you one of the spare keys to our house in California – just like mine but with blue stripes and a little glittery "L" glued on. You can thank that hot glue gun for that. This key is for whenever you feel like coming to California. You'd rock in California. That key is _yours_.

Take care, Grandma.

Love,

Zoey

PS. Ignore the ink smears my tears made. That's just me being sad.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay in that house by yourself?"

Linda can hear Paul's deep voice and his wise-cracking beside her. Oh, he's got a hell over a nerve leaving her to face something like this all by herself.

"Hey now," she replies, with humorous gusto. Robbie, this is your mama we're talking about here," Robert hugs her and she hugs back just as tight. Her boy is a man now – has been for a while. She pulls apart from her son, tears shining in her eyes. "Don't worry about me. Your brothers are around. Lord knows they'll suffocate me. All you have to worry about is your family. And take care of 'em."

She then smiles and hugs his daughter-in-law because Linda doesn't have any biological daughters of her own. Obviously, this is the woman that has captured her son's heart and Dianne has given her two beautiful and smart grandchildren that are independent in their own aspects. God, she's getting older just thinking about it.

Carefully, Linda whispers in Dianne's hair, "Take care of that little one, you hear?"

"Of course, Linda. You know I will," Dianne whispers back before she pulls away and discreetly places a hand on her finger.

It's the hand with her wedding ring on it and that makes everything come full circle in retrospect.

And then Linda hugs her grandchildren tight and plants kisses in their similar blonde heads because she has to face it – Zoey and Dustin are getting bigger and older.

Goodness, the time flies.

"I love you guys. Call me when you land, will you?"

"Sure," Dustin replies.

"I'll call you for sure," Zoey adds, with a smile. She's trying not to smudge her perfectly applied make-up with her tears. "See you for Christmas."

The loudspeaker blares and now it's final. "Flight 1547 from Regional to LAX is now boarding. Passengers, please make your way to the boarding area. This is the final call. Thank you."

.

.

.

Chase says that his favourite quote since his grandmother's death is by Dr. Seuss, _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened._

Louisiana is a wonderful place. Andrea sobs while she hugs her cousin. Jenna actually smiles and playfully threatens her into programming her number into her PearPhone. Andrea makes sobbing, hiccupy, teary promises that they're going to video chat _everybody_, come hell or high water. The Jenna glares at her and silences her with an annoyed, "Can't believe I'm in the same gene pool with you."

Zoey will see Louisiana (oh, Shreveport) someday.

"Passengers, this is your captain. Please buckle with your seat belts. It is now 12:17 pm Central Standard Time in Shreveport. This flight will be a duration of approximately three hours and sixteen minutes. We will land at LAX at 1:43 pm Pacific Standard Time. Thank you."

"Honey, you okay?" her dad asks. She nods, and rests her head against the headrest.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad."

All she can do is smile because Zoey has the opportunity to experience this place but California is only three hours away and now, it's time to live in the present and now.

(but Zoey's itching to make Grandma's chili as soon as soon as the California sun hits her face.)

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA**

**August 28, 2008**

**Time: 3:20 am EST**

**Firstly, morning to you too, Zoey. Yeah, the family reunion was hectic but I'll live. Nora's sleeping in my bed and she's kicking me in her sleep again. But she's smiling about it so she's aware. I leave Boston on Saturday, and they opened PCA up today. An e-mail just hit my inbox before I wrote this e-mail. Luckily, I don't have to work today. But tomorrow's my last day at work. It just makes it so much real. The month ends in three days. **

**Secondly, bring it on. I've been working out and drinking milk. Well, chocolate milk. But I'm still prepared for battle. Ha. But I will eat the ammo if it's called for. **

**Thirdly, I'm absolutely psyched for you. That's AMAZING :) **

**Fourthly, nice track record. Lol. **

**And lastly, I agree. I've been talking a lot. Even though, I've liked you for three and a half years, this relationship is still new. I still have to get over the fact that you're my best friend and now you're my girlfriend too. I believe that for a relationship to start on the right foot there has to be honesty and trust. I would never lie to you, and I really trust you. But yeah, clearing the air is good. **

**I'm starting to fall asleep and the words are blurring together. **

**Sorry about your tongue. I sympathize. **

**Goodnight, **

**Um, I love you. **

**-Chase**

**PS. Yeah, I was bummed but nostalgia has to be put on hold. **

**PPS. Don't worry. I want to kiss you too. That's the first thing I'll do when I see you. I'm glad you believe in me. Nora and I just published all twelve pages of it in **_**The Boston Globe**_** (I can't believe that!) and we're pretty darn proud of it. I'm already having random people come up to us and say that we wrote something pretty legitimate, and it was relatable. I can live with that just fine. **

* * *

"Hello, Nora," the therapist greets, extending a hand. "I'm Dr. Kevin Stork, a friend of your dad's."

The least can do is be polite so Nora takes the doctor's hand and shakes it firmly.

"Hi," she says, as the word tumbles out of her mouth.

"Have a seat."

Nora smiles, "Way ahead of you, Doc."

Crossing her left leg over her right, Nora can't help but note how too nice this therapist is. The wall clock is an old fashioned clock that reads five minutes after six.

And the air smells like the residue of _Febreeze_.

.

.

.

Chase is just here for moral support.

(And he calls Jesse over because he's her boyfriend and maybe he wants to know.)

Has he been really here for ten minutes?

"Look, dude," Jesse says, looking over in Chase's direction. "Thanks for letting me know what was up with Nora. Thanks," he tears his glance away, shrugging. Chase doesn't understand the appeal behind guys wearing silver thumb rings but each to his own, right?

"No problem."

"Right."

Jesse wants to add something along the lines of _I've liked your sister for months now and kinda dig her even more than I have in a long tim_e. He wants to say that he adores that raspy voice of hers and her passion for life. Jesse wants to say a whole lot more about the things she likes about Nora, quirks and all.

But he keeps his mouth shut and picks up a magazine, pretending he has the slightest interest in healthy eating and whatever dribble is published in _Parade_.

.

.

.

So, the therapist is a bad, bad idea.

Her songbook is her brand of therapy so really her sitting in this quite comfortable chair, sucking on a raspberry-flavoured lollipop is a bad idea.

At least Dr. Kevin Stork is a family man. There's a picture frame of him, a beautiful African-American woman and a little curled haired girl with light mocha coloured skin. Her brown eyes are alight with the excitement of playing with a dollhouse and whatever inanimate objects will pay attention. Her smile is of innocence and fresh prospects. She probably has aspirations of being a princess set to take over the world (her stuffed animals).

"That's my wife, Miranda and my daughter, Abby. She's four."

"She's…cute."

Nora fiddles with her fingers and the nails need a new coat of charcoal, deep black nail polish.

"We're not going to get into anything too intense today. It's our first session and I promise that everything said will stay here," the therapist assures, with a smile and a glint to his slate grey eyes. She's honestly never seen anyone with that particular colour of eye before.

That's a relief.

"Good because in all honesty, I was going to answer anything intense anyway."

Dr. Stork chuckles to himself. He has brown hair that is peppered grey, Nora notes, almost as the gummy center of the lollipop.

"Ah, your dad warned me about your honesty."

"You make that seem like a bad thing."

"Oh, honesty is a good thing, and really, that's an avenue that can make good dialogue."

Maybe.

And then Dr. Stork (she's laughing at this in her head, really) steeples the tip of his fingers together, glancing at her seriously.

"But I do have one thing to ask you before you leave."

For some reason, the raspberry flavor in her mouth is no longer satisfying. It's sticky and uncomfortable like having her mouth duck taped from the inside out. Nora can feel herself close up tightly and it feels like a warm laser-eye proof cocoon. It's like a tight grip; despite a cramping, taut fist that aches and palms that are getting half-moon imprints down the middle.

David lies. Sharon lies. They lie to her. And innocently looking Dr. Stork lies – softens her up, coerces her into thinking therapy is mundane.

Let's just pretend that Nora's skin colour doesn't pale even more and that her heart doesn't have the rhythm of a hummingbird.

"Okay."

Yeah, and while she's playing pretend, she's going to hide her clammy hands somewhere in the recesses of her lap.

"I want to know what you want," the therapist says. "In life – whatever that may ring to you."

Nora blinks her green eyes. "Kinda vague, don't you think?"

"Sure. But that's the point of the question. It's up for your interpretation."

"Oh. Right."

What _does_ Nora want?

Well, she wants to be a well-rounded individual. She wants to just live life. She wants to continue to a girlfriend that isn't afraid to dip her toes in and get a little wet, a daughter who finally understands that her parents hover because they care, a niece that understands that extended family still counts as being blood no matter how far away, a cousin that doesn't let her emotions get the better of her and a sister that won't cry on Saturday because her brother is **everything** to her.

In the future, Nora wants to be an aunt – the fun one that will spoil the kids rotten – because Chase will have children first. He's the planner. She wants to be a musician that will touch people. The spark that travels and set her ablaze her fingers glide with technical ease over those smooth keys and the chill down her spine when she plays a really nice, harmonious riff on her guitar is…amazing. The fame is just an accessory like a set of keys in her back pocket and the paparazzi will turn into a horde of picture-hungry wasps Nora will have to swat but it's okay. As long as she gets to make music.

Maybe Nora will children of her own – a little girl to name after her grandmother, Allison Rose. Or a spunky, Mohawk-wearing little boy to name after her father, Hunter David.

Someday.

.

.

.

Victor Hugo once says, "Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot remain silent."

Nora's brother is her twin (she's emphasized this) and it feels like he's dating Chase too (in a totally non-homosexual kind of way) because twins are always joined at the metaphorical hip. But just like Jesse loves his mother, dead father and quite alive stepfather, he loves his little sister, Katherine, more than anything. She's ten and is already his Achilles Heel.

("Pretty pleeease, Jessie," she'll beg with those large hazel eyes they inherit from their dead father.)

But they could be friends because Jesse and Chase have a mutual love for the old music and acoustic songs played with seventy percent emotion, fifteen percent natural talent and fifteen percent emotion. Jesse has been playing drums for as long as Chase plays piano and guitar. That's pretty cool.

"So, Beatles or Rolling Stones?"

"I will always a Beatles kind of guy," Chase answers Jesse. "Even though I'm guilty of crossing over rival lines a couple of times."

Jesse laughs, "I can't judge you. _Yesterday_ and _Help!_ are some of my favourite songs. Sometimes, I catch my little sister, Katie, listening to Yellow Submarine on my PearPod. But yeah, I'm with the Stones."

Oh. He's a big brother.

"Yeah, and it's hard to say who's cooler: John Lennon or Mick Jagger. That's a dilemma."

"Honestly, I would have loved to be born in the 60s when all of these bands started coming out," Nora's boyfriend muses with a grin and his hazel eyes shine.

The boys laugh because it's the magic of music.

Chase likes Jesse – in a boyfriend of my sister kind of way.

The chuckles recede and Chase clears his throat and says honestly, "Look, feel free to date my sister. You make her really happy and I can't stop something like that. I wasn't going to but you know what I mean. I have a girlfriend so I've been there. She needs happiness," and then Chase adds, bashfully. "Sorry, my parents put you through the ringer last night. That was a test and you passed it. Next time you want to have dinner with my parents, ask to jam with my father. He has his old drum set and he plays piano. Makes him feel young or something. That will in turn win my mother because you're intelligent."

"Thanks for the inside information, man. I appreciate it."

"Sure," Chase jokes. "I'm writing a manual. It's in progress."

And they slap hands as a sign of male camaraderie.

(After a not-so-intense session, Nora is happy to see her boyfriend _here_ and her _brother_ getting along with him. That's all she can ask for and she genuinely smiles from ear-to-ear behind a plastic bush.)

* * *

**To: ChasePCA  
From: ZoeyBGurl**

**August 29, 2008 **

**Time: 2:04 pm PST **

**Hey. **

**Typing this e-mail on my PearPod because wireless isn't set up yet. **

**Can see the tops of PCA from new house. **

**Bumped into Logan on my second day in California while running errands for the new house. I hung out with him for a little bit and he was decent. **

**You're going to be back in California tomorrow? Good. **

**Dustin says hey. And Mom's doing great and is a month pregnant. Just thinking of using the guest room as a nursery – not sure what I want, but I want a baby sister. But I'm not picky if I get another brother. **

**I'm glad you got published. I will win our grape war and then read that notorious manifesto. Ha. **

**I love you too, Chase. And yes, clearing the air is good. We'll do that :)**

**xoxo**

**-Zoey**

**PS. Honestly found Great-Aunt Alice. She was listed under her married name: Alice Lee Buchanan. I'm so PSYCHED right now. **

* * *

It's his last night in Boston so he's having dinner at a pizzeria near Fenway Park.

The smells of toasted crusts, rich pizza sauce, and the aroma of cooked toppings hit him all at once.

It's a little bittersweet but tomorrow, he'll be back to adjusting to the West Coast three hours behind because he has pure New England blood flowing through his veins. But he's actually to be stay with Logan at his house.

Michael's flying in from Atlanta on Sunday, the day after him.

"You guys are coming over to my house stay before school starts," Logan says in that way of his on the phone. "It's settled. And my dad's not going to be there, so it's a Guys Only weekend. Come or you're lame."

So, Chase agrees because in a weird way, he's ready for Logan in his obnoxious glory (and he's still scratching his head on the whole Logan/Quinn relationship). Besides, with Michael there, they can outvote and overpower him. This year, _he's_ getting the freaking single bed. End of story. The single discussion is dead before it has the chance to say it.

But yeah, he misses Michael and Logan.

Nora's going away slash early birthday present is everything Beatles – a CD collection of all of their hits back to back packaged beautifully. There's a Beatles t-shirt and this 300-page biography and the Beatles and every album they ever make in their entire career. And then, there's the original recording of John Lennon's Imagine in a velvety soft vinyl record. There's another CD singing and playing the song acoustically in a green case of top.

"Oh, dear God, Nora."

Nora stops him before he could protest, "Stop. A 'thank you' would be nice. I saw this in the store when I was working a while back and thought of you instantly. I paid full price for it. It's okay."

"Thank you," he says, looking deeply into green eyes that match his own. "I still don't know how to repay you when I have to send you your birthday present."

"Get a glance at my closet and go from there."

Nora hugs her brother, and behind his back, she tries not to cry.

He leaves every summer. This shouldn't be any different.

.

.

.

David shoves a little square box wrapped in blue paper and topped with a silver, glittery ribbon tied neatly and riddled with a mother's touch towards him across the table.

"Do you know what this is?" Chase glances at Nora, who is sipping on her iced tea.

"Yes."

"Wanna tell me?"

"No," Nora answers, shaking her head and then those signature dark red lips go into a smile that _tries_ to be innocent but fails miserably. "They swore me to secrecy and gave me my car keys back. I love you but I'm not jeopardizing that. Been going stark raving mad not being able to drive."

"One of these days, I'll tell Jesse you're being mean to me."

She snorts, brandishes her cell phone. "And I have Michael's number. He won't like being replaced as your best friend by my _boyfriend_."

Chase takes in the mock defeat because he'll miss this face-to-face tangible banter.

"Touche. I concede defeat."

"That's right. I win."

Sharon sighs, feeling nostalgic. "I promised I wasn't going to cry but I'm going to miss this. Just open it. I swear, your dad and I didn't rig it or anything. It's legitimate. Consider it a Senior Year-early birthday present."

He takes the box, pulling the blue paper and watching the ribbon unravel with those one gentle pull before it falls off. The top comes off and there are just a set of car keys sitting there but there is no car. The keys feel nice and cool against his hand. Chase feels anticipation and suspense, craning his neck to see past Fenway Park, if this car is parked there and he has to run to get it. And if it's for school, how is a car going to make it across the country?

Nora playfully rolls his eyes, "Yo, 'Rents. The boy is about to bolt across Fenway to look for the car," and then with her perfectly plucked dark eyebrows raised, she asks, "Can I put Chase out of his misery?"

"Go for it, honey," David consents, stealing a slice of pepperoni from his wife. She smiles up at him, kisses his cheek, intertwines his arm with hers and slightly rests on his shoulder.

"Okay," Nora rubs her hands together. "Basically, this was something that was planned since the reunion that I kinda shot to hell but still, you're the good twin. Remember that. Uncle Josh & Aunt Marnie moved to California because apparently, mechanics are really popular over there. You've been eyeing that nice but non-working 1968 Mustang of his. Everyone knew that," Nora pauses to drink more of her iced tea, and exhales with that cold iced tea hits her insides. It tickles. "With this knowledge, he moved with his family and the car and spent two weeks bringing that car back to car but updated. He had his mechanic connections give it a pretty sweet paint job I'm quite envious of and a few tricks that a regular sixty-eight Mustang can't do. Mom & Dad gave you a resurrected vintage car with the _Pimp Your Ride_ treatment. Just go pick up the car from Uncle Josh's on Monday and say thank you. Manners and all that jazz."

Oh, he'll say more than thank you.

His eyes widen and he doesn't know what to say.

Actually, Chase knows what he's going to say because his brain has slowed down significantly from trying to process the gravity of this mind-blowing, really cool situation and his mouth doesn't work.

"Uh, I – " Yep, he's actually speechless.

Okay, Take Two. Chase ruffles his hair and he's smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this. Are you serious? I'm actually getting the Mustang?"

Nora playfully flicks his shoulder, with a laugh, "I didn't stutter, you Zoey-loving dork. Yes."

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

And then in the most sincere, grateful tone Chase can possibly muster, he says, "Thank you guys so much."

"I propose a toast then," David announces, raising his half-full glass of Coke. "To Team Matthews!"

"I'm down with that, Dad," Nora agrees. "Clink on, family. Clink on."

Chase smiles, clinking glasses with his family. He can't help but feel the least bit of sadness.

Sure, he does still every summer but still, it's twisting his pizza filled gut a little painfully.

* * *

**To: ZoeyBGurl  
From: ChasePCA**

**Time: 6:05 pm EST**

**August 30, 2008**

**Dear Zoey, **

**I feel formal today :) And that's partly because I went to my grandmother's grave this morning and put sunflowers there. They're her favourite. Went at the crack of dawn.**

**I'm writing this quick because my flight leaves at seven and Nora's driving me to the airport. **

**I'm finally leaving Boston and coming back to California to start my senior year at PCA with five people that have been the one constant since grade eight. Oh, and you're one of those people. It's been a blast e-mailing you since July. Actually it's the only reason I didn't go insane missing you. I missed you anyway, but you know…e-mailing and talking to you got me through it. **

**I can't wait to be with you again. After all, we make a pretty good team as best friends and as two people in a relationship. It's still new to me but I'm ready to take the journey and be your boyfriend and you go with me. All you have to do is go with me and that's it. Hawaii was nice and I'm honoured you asked me to go with you. I even took the excruciating sunburn for you. Lol.**

**I'm about to go now. But I will be in California in five hours. **

**I'm going to crash with Logan and Michael at Logan's house, ninety minutes away from PCA for a "Guys Only Weekend" according to him. **

**I will most definitely count down the hours until it's the second of September.**

**Yes, you can read Nora and my Manifesto. Attaching it to the e-mail as I speak, er, type. **

**I'm going to miss you for three additional days, but trust me I won't have a problem with that. In about five hours, we'll be in the same state :)**

**Love, **

**Chase **

**PS. "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and forget the world?" This song made me think of you. It's old but the sentimental value is pretty good and honestly, it's been on repeat – in my head and on my MP3 player. At some point in the day, Nora was singing it too. Give it a listen. Attaching that too. **

**PPS. Way to dig up long lost relatives, Zoe. Your grandmother must be happy.**

* * *

"Damnit, you made me my eyeliner bleed! Waterproof, my ass!"

Nora Matthews laughs, wiping a tear that clings on to the rim her eyes. Chase just looks at her, and pulls her in for one final hug.

"Don't commit any homicides," he whispers against her shoulder. He can feel her smiling against the crook of his neck and just sobs once, no quip quick enough to hold it back.

At least, she manages one and uses her thumbs to wipe at her eyes. Glancing at her brother through her long eyelashes (oh, the mascara's going – fuck goodbyes, Nora sucks at those.), she just shrugs.

"No promises."

Chase shakes his head, "I should have known. But let me know how post-family reunion damage control goes. Don't hold anything back from me and at some point, apologize to Sandy."

Nora groans. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

She pouts and somewhat playfully glares at her brother, "You're lucky I love you. Seriously. Again, I'm not promising anything."

The Matthews twins do their secret handshake as the metaphorical icing on the cake. It's going to be weird not physically being a twin anymore – it's just not as easy as he thinks it will.

Nora hugs him and doesn't want to let go because she's just that selfish and greedy of a person.

"I love you."

"Love you more," Chase replies, and swallows the lump in his throat.

(Goodbyes are never that easy no matter how much preparation goes into it. The airport intercoms are constant audible reminders.)

.

.

.

"Attention Passengers, this is your captain. Please buckle your seatbelts. The time is 7:14 pm Eastern Standard Time. We are now departing from Logan International Airport and will be arriving at LAX at approximately eight o'clock Pacific Standard Time. That is all. Thank you."

.

.

.

He sits in the aisle seat with his MP3 playing, ear buds in his ears.

It's really not a surprise that his Shuffle cycle lands on _Chasing Cars_ for the billionth time.

The electronic device seems to understand that as cliché as this sounds it's the truth:

Chase Matthews has left fragmented pieces of his heart in Boston with a family and a golden retriever he loves under a grey sky. There are little sharper, pointed pieces in California where it's perpetually sunny in the hands of a girl he falls in love with.

After all, _California _is where he's headed.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! THAT was long to write & I'm sure that will be long to read. But that wasn't my fault. It was needed to set push the story along. I'm a detail freak. I'm tired on top of that so I will do a proper edit in the morning because I know there are errors and typos. But I buckled down and finished after three long months.**

**I've learned in this fandom not to expect much when it comes to feedback. I just wrote this for my own piece of mind. I can promise you that the epilogue won't be this long. Take it as you will. **

**I'm going to work on something much, much shorter now after I wish my friend a happy birthday on Facebook & sleep for like ten hours.**

**As you can see by my profile, the list is still quite long. I'll be working on my Colleen oneshot. If you like Young & The Restless, you'll like this. And if you don't, then ignore this. **

**-Erika **

**PS. If you're wondering about Nora and Jeese, Nora is starting her senior year of high school as well like her brother. And since Jesse is nearly two years older than Nora (turning 17 in September - last week) , he is turning 19 in December and starting his second year off college. Hope that clarifies stuff.**


End file.
